


Wasser um Mitternacht

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore should look into the lesson plans his teachers make, Gen, Gremlins, Gryffindors shouldn't be entrusted with Mogwais, Humor, Mogwais, neither should most Slytherins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Wenn bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe die Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen verlangt wird, kann das ja nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Zumindest ist das die Ansicht, die Severus Snape vertritt, und leider scheint er da sogar Recht zu haben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist eine Art Gegenstück, bzw. ein Mitstück zu "Vom Mitleid für Monster". In Kurz: Es ist die Vorgeschichte, die Severus in seiner Vertretungsstunde anspricht - und der Beweis dafür, dass Mogwais selbst für einen bösartigen Slytherin zu niedlich sind ...

**_~ Ein Schloss voller kleiner Monster_ **

**oder: _Houston, wir haben ein ... pelziges Problem ~_**  


* * *

 

"So was von überflüssig!"  
 

Severus seufzte entnervt. "Wir wissen es inzwischen, Mulciber. Du sagst uns das bereits seit geschlagenen drei Jahren – seit der _ersten_ Stunde!"  
 

Avery zog die Brauen zusammen und lehnte sich zu Wilkes hinüber. "Ich glaube, unser liebster Severus ist ein wenig ... gereizt."  
 

Wilkes lachte leise. Severus verdrehte die Augen. Er war umringt von Nervensägen, nur leider waren das die einzigen Nervensägen, die seine Nerven irgendwie aushalten konnten. Die andere Variante trug rot statt grün und trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Andererseits, es war immer die Frage, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Grünen es schafften.  
 

"Könnt ihr zumindest so lange still sein, bis wir am Ort des Verbrechens angekommen sind?", grummelte Severus.  
 

Rosier sah ihn skeptisch an. "Ort des Verbrechens?"  
 

"Zeitverschwendung ist doch fast schon Diebstahl, oder? Und da Zeit Geld ist ..." Severus zuckte die Schultern.  
 

Leider sorgte das nur dafür, dass seine Kumpane in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Es half scheinbar alles nichts, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das hieß, keine Ruhe vor dem Unterricht, und keine Ruhe im Unterricht und keine Ruhe danach. Wo er auch ging und stand und saß – überall war irgendwer zugegen, um ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
 

Und seine Klassenkameraden bildeten nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Immerhin gab es an einer Schule neben Schülern auch noch Lehrer, und da es ein Internat war, musste er sich zusätzlich zur regulären Unterrichtszeit auch noch in seiner Freizeit mit beiden herumschlagen.  
 

Nicht zu vergessen die verdammten Haustiere. Er hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, warum einige der Viecher dachten, dass er tierlieb sei.  
 

"Severus, ich glaube, du brauchst Urlaub", stellte Avery fest. "Du wirkst so verspannt in letzter Zeit."  
 

Severus warf ihm nur einen langen Blick zu. Warum gab er sich eigentlich mit diesen Kretins ab? Er hatte wahrlich Besseres zu tun, zum Beispiel seine Koboldsteinsammlung polieren. Oder seine Bücher sortieren. Oder irgendetwas anderes.  
 

"Danke dafür, dass du das Offensichtliche zur Sprache bringst", erwiderte Severus. "Aber leider werde ich erst dann Urlaub bekommen, wenn ich einer Arbeit nachgehe. Trotz mehrfachem Insistieren, dass das Dasein als Schüler auch Arbeit bedeutet und demnach bezahlt werden sollte, ist das hier doch leider in den Augen der Allgemeinheit mehr eine Freizeitbeschäftigung."  
 

Wilkes zog die Stirn kraus. "Und das bedeutet für uns Normalsterbliche?"  
 

"Dass ich Urlaub erst dann kriege, wenn ich Geld verdiene." Severus rollte mit den Augen. "Und ich habe es nicht einmal halb so kompliziert gesagt, wie ich es könnte. Ein wenig Bildung darf man doch wohl an einer Schule erwarten, oder?"  
 

"Möglich", sagte Mulciber. "Aber ich frage mich mehr, was du unter Geld verdienen verstehst – du _verdienst_ bereits Geld, oder wie soll ich bitte den Aushang am Schwarzen Brett verstehen?"  
 

Severus zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Nachhilfe war in dieser Form definitiv keine große Einnahmequelle, aber das war es nicht einmal, was ihn an diesem Thema wurmte. Es war die Tatsache, dass Mulciber sich ständig darüber lustig machte. Entweder, weil Severus hauptsächlich Hufflepuffs in seinen Nachhilfestunden sitzen hatte – Gryffindors würden garantiert keinen Slytherin fragen, und Ravenclaws hatten es nur selten nötig – oder weil er dafür Geld verlangte, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen. Manchmal war es wirklich ein Wunder, dass er Mulciber nicht in die nächste Woche hexte.  
 

"Oh Gloria, Viktoria, die Gryffindors sind schon da", murmelte Severus, was ein Grinsen auf die Gesichter seiner Freunde zauberte.  
 

Ihm war weniger nach Grinsen, denn in diesem Kurs befanden sich nur Idioten, mit Ausnahme von ihm selbst. Die Gryffindors waren per Definition Idioten, insbesondere da aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund nur die vier Unruhestifter das Fach gewählt hatten. In Slytherin waren zwar weniger Idioten denn Chaoten, aber das lag nur daran, dass Severus das Niveau hob.  
 

Und der Kurs bestand nur aus Jungs. Neun Jungs – davon acht hormongesteuerte Idioten. Und ein Genie, dass fehl am Platz war, aber leider auch im Körper eines Teenagers steckte. Severus konnte unter diesen Umständen nicht einmal die Tatsache genießen, dass es ein Kurs war, in dem die Slytherins den Gryffindors zahlenmäßig überlegen waren.  
 

Andererseits, sie waren eigentlich immer in der Überzahl, da die Gryffindors Nullen waren.  
 

"Ah, die Herren Slytherin", begrüßte ihr Lehrer sie, und er klang zu fröhlich, um Severus nicht misstrauisch werden zu lassen. "Dann können wir ja endlich anfangen."  
 

"Severus, du siehst aus wie sieben Tage Regen", flüsterte ihm Wilkes zu.  
 

"Ent _schuldige_ , wenn ich Touchwoods Fröhlichkeit misstrauisch gegenüberstehe."  
 

"Vergeben und vergessen."  
 

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah zu ihrem Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Fulvio Touchwood, der Tollpatschige. Er war froh, dass er das Fach nach diesem Jahr abwählen konnte, denn es brachte ihm rein gar nichts. Touchwood hatte die Angewohnheit, am Thema vorbei zu unterrichten. Abgesehen davon, dass er ein Meister der dummen Kommentare war und gerne eben solche zuließ.  
 

"Die Herren", wandte sich Touchwood an die Slytherins, "wenn ihr das Gefühl der Pünktlichkeit nicht verinnerlicht habt, dann seid ihr entweder Italiener oder Spanier oder –"  
 

"– 'ne Frau", warf Potter ein.  
 

"– oder das", beendete Touchwood, vermutlich ohne zu wissen, was Potter gerade gesagt hatte.  
 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Professor, der Unterricht beginnt, so ganz offiziell, erst in fünf Minuten."  
 

"Wir haben also noch Pause", stellte Wilkes fest. "Wenn wir früher gekommen wären, hätte McGonagall uns aufgefressen."  
 

Touchwood dachte darüber nach. "Nun, das kann ich natürlich nicht verlangen. Ich werde mal mit ihr reden, damit sie euch demnächst eher gehen lässt. Für heute seid ihr entschuldigt."  
 

Severus seufzte. Warum versuchte er eigentlich immer wieder, mit dem Mann zu diskutieren? Es half ja doch nicht. Aber er war mal gespannt, was McGonagall dazu sagen würde, sie demnächst vor Unterrichtsschluss gehen zu lassen.  
 

"Nun denn, meine lieben gefiederten Freunde, heute –"  
 

Severus schaltete auf Durchzug. Was auch immer Touchwood zu sagen hatte, er sprach eindeutig nicht mit ihm. Er war nicht lieb, nicht gefiedert und Touchwoods Freund war er erst recht nicht. Er sah zu Avery, der versuchte, eine Blattpfeife zu konstruieren. Er schien damit so beschäftigt zu sein, dass Severus ihn lieber nicht störte. Wilkes und Rosier waren dabei Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck zu spielen, wobei sie sich offenbar nicht ganz einig waren, welche Figuren erlaubt waren. Blieb Severus also nur übrig, sich zu langweilen oder mit Mulciber zu reden.  
 

"Haben wir was in Zauberkunst auf?"  
 

Mulciber sah ihn an. "Was?"  
 

"Ich versuche mich mit Smalltalk", erklärte Severus. "Wenn ich schon hier bin, dann kann ich auch was Vernünftiges lernen."  
 

Mulciber schnaubte. "Da hast du noch viel vor dir." Er grinste. "Du hast eine viel zu sinnvolle Frage gestellt. Das muss heißen _'Schönes Wetter heute, nicht?'_ "  
 

"Ich bin nicht im Stande, das zu beurteilen."  
 

"Genau _das_ ist dein Problem, Snape", sagte Mulciber. "Steig aus deinen höheren Sphären herab und imitiere ein wenig Dummheit, wenn du Smalltalk betreiben willst. Als Beispiel kannst du dir ja die Gryffindors nehmen."  
 

"Die betreiben keinen Smalltalk, die fabrizieren geistigen Dünnschiss."  
 

"Eben."  
 

Severus beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken. Viel später. Er war nie gut darin, sich dumm zu stellen – es beleidigte seine Intelligenz. Selbst wenn Rosier einmal behauptet hatte, dass dafür Intelligenz benötigt wurde, war Severus sehr skeptisch.  
 

"Und das bedeutet, dass jeder von euch einen zur Pflege bekommt", sagte Touchwood und riss die Slytherins aus ihren Beschäftigungen. "Wir haben Glück, dass ihr so ein kleiner Kurs seid, sonst wäre es nicht möglich, jedem einen zu geben, aber so habe ich genug für alle."  
 

"Wovon redet er?", fragte Mulciber.  
 

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht Flubberwürmer. Mehr kann man den Gryffindors ja nicht zur Pflege geben."  
 

Es waren _keine_ Flubberwürmer. Touchwood holte eine Kiste hervor, und aus der Kiste holte er Pelzknäuel. Severus starrte schweigend auf das pelzige Etwas, dass ihm in die Hand gedrückt wurde.  
 

Was bei Merlin –?  
 

Das _Ding_ entfaltete sich, und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm soeben ein fellbedeckter Miniatur-Hauself in die Hand gedrückt worden war. Die Augen waren nicht ganz so groß, aber dafür waren es Segeltuchohren. Das Etwas sah ihn neugierig an, wackelte mit den Ohren und tschirpte. Oder summte. Auf jeden Fall machte es Geräusche, die Severus an Gesang erinnerten.  
 

"Err ...", machte Severus unintelligent.  
 

Das Tierchen summte.  
 

Mulciber schüttelte sich. "Das ist ... _ürgs_..."  
 

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst", sagte Severus und hob das Pelztier etwas höher, um es zu inspizieren.  
 

"Also, ich find die niedlich", meinte Wilkes und kitzelte sein neues Haustier.  
 

Severus sah ihn skeptisch an. "Du findest _alles_ niedlich", behauptete er.  
 

"Nun, da jeder von euch einen Mogwai hat, solltet ihr ihnen vielleicht einen Namen geben", sagte Touchwood fröhlich.  
 

Severus starrte auf den Mogwai in seinen Händen. Warum summte das Vieh? Mulcibers tat das nicht, und Severus fragte sich einmal mehr, warum alle verdammten Viecher ihn für einen Tierfreund hielten. Nun denn, wie nannte er das Tier? Sein erster Gedanke war _Nervensäge_ , aber das war kein guter Name. Vielleicht sollte er sich an den Namen von Hauselfen orientieren? Immerhin, das hier war eine Art pelziger Hauself, wenn man ihn fragte.  
 

"Und wie nennt man so ein Pelztier?", grummelte Mulciber und hielt seinen Mogwai auf Armeslänge von sich weg.  
 

"E.T.", sagte Severus spöttisch, " _ein Tier_."  
 

Mulcibers Mogwai gab ein Summen von sich – es war also doch eine allgemeine Mogwai-Eigenschaft – und Mulciber verzog das Gesicht. "Danke, Snape, jetzt muss ich ihn E.T. nennen!"  
 

"Was denn, wolltest du ihm einen _niedlicheren_ Namen geben?"  
 

Mulciber antwortete nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sein Blick versprach einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod. Severus sah zu den anderen. Wilkes schien begeistert von seinem Mogwai, und er hatte bereits einige IQ-Punkte verloren: Er summte, um den Mogwai dazu zu animieren dasselbe zu tun. Der Mogwai schien jedoch lieber Wilkes zuzuhören, statt selber zu summen, und so schienen sich die Rollen vertauscht zu haben. Nun, _Cory_ – so sein Name – stellte sich vielleicht im Schulalltag besser an als Wilkes. Er konnte still sein.  
 

Avery trat neben ihn. "Ich nenne ihn Levi", verkündete er und hielt Severus den Mogwai ins Gesicht.  
 

"Schön für dich", sagte Severus stirnrunzelnd und schob Averys Arm samt Mogwai von sich weg. "Und wie nennt Evan seinen Quälgeist?"  
 

"Biko", antwortete Rosier. "Was ist mit dir?"  
 

Severus sah auf das summende Etwas herab. Vielleicht sollte er einen Namen wählen, der zu dem Summen passte. Leider wusste er nicht, was das in irgendeiner Sprache hieß. "Parlante", beschloss er schließlich. "Kein Grund, einen idiotischen Namen zu nehmen, auch wenn ich das Vieh nicht leiden kann."  
 

Rosier grinste, aber jeglicher Kommentar wurde unterbunden. Die Gryffindors hatten wohl endlich ihre Chance gesehen, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
 

"Was ist denn das für ein bescheuerter Name?", höhnte Potter.  
 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Aber bei deinem IQ würde ich fast vermuten, dass du deinen Mogwai _Fluffy_ nennst."  
 

* * *

 

Severus beobachtete Parlante. Es hatte endlich aufgehört zu summen, aber wohl nur, weil es jetzt Severus' Bücher inspizierte. Es stiefelte über seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung, wobei es Fellhaare hinterließ, kletterte auf den Bücherstapel und winkte Severus zu, als hätte es gerade den Mount Everest bestiegen.  
 

"Idiot", kommentierte Severus das Verhalten seines neuen Haustiers.  
 

Avery sah von seinen eigenen Hausaufgaben auf. "Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du ihn nicht beleidigen."  
 

"Es", korrigierte Severus finster. "Ich bestehe darauf, dass es ein _Es_ ist. Es ist das Es, ich bin das Über-Ich und was dabei herauskommt ist ein Genie, das von einem Pelzknäuel genervt wird."  
 

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon du redest, aber du solltest trotzdem damit aufhören." Avery schob seinen eigenen Mogwai von seinem Buch. "Eigentlich sind die doch ganz putzig."  
 

Severus ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. "Fang nicht auch noch damit an!"  
 

Bevor er sich weiter in Selbstmitleid aalen konnte, sprang Parlante ihn an. Oder besser, er besprang ihn. Severus grollte, aber Parlante hielt sich an seinen Haaren fest und singsangte oder wie auch immer man das Geblubber nennen sollte. Es war viel zu vergnügt für Severus' Geschmack, nur leider hatte er bisher keinen Weg gefunden, um es abzuschalten.  
 

Am schlimmsten war jedoch Averys Gelächter. Oder aber es war die Ankunft von Mulciber.  
 

"Weißt du, Snape, dass du dir nie die Haare wäschst, hat auch seine Vorteile – du bist der Einzige, bei dem die auf dem Kopf rumturnen können, ohne jemals Gefahr zu laufen, nass zu werden."  
 

Severus schnaubte. "Hast du dir das ganz allein überlegt, Mulciber, oder hat E.T. dir geholfen?"  
 

"Sagt der Kerl, der eine lebende Fellmütze trägt."  
 

Das verdiente keine Antwort, nur Verachtung. Und eine Änderung des Status Quo, auf den angespielt wurde. Severus hob den Arm und griff sich Parlante. Er funkelte den Mogwai finster an und setzte ihn dann wieder auf den Bücherstapel. Parlante schmollte, aber das war besser als summen, also störte sich Severus nicht daran.  
 

"Jungs", rief Wilkes fröhlich, seinen Mogwai im Arm und ein Grinsen im Gesicht, "heute schon euren Mogwai gefüttert?"  
 

"Nein, ich warte bis Mitternacht", grummelte Severus. "Vielleicht implodiert er dann."  
 

Er beäugte Parlante, der sich mit seinen Federkielen schmückte und den lächerlichsten Indianer mimte, den Severus je gesehen hatte. Wilkes setzte sich neben ihn und setzte seine Landplage zu Parlante, auf dass er noch mehr korrumpiert wurde. Hatten diese verdammten Mogwai denn gar keinen Stolz?  
 

"In Wahrheit findest du sie doch ganz süß", behauptete Wilkes.  
 

"Nervtötend trifft es eher. Süß existiert in meinem Wortschatz nicht."  
 

"Ach komm schon – so wie Parlante immer für dich singt ..."  
 

"Eben." Severus warf Indianer-Parlante einen bitterbösen Blick zu. "Er sollte Gesangsunterricht nehmen."  
 

"Aha!" Severus sah auf, um sich mit Averys Finger konfrontiert zu sehen. "Jetzt ist es also doch _er_!"  
 

"Es muss sich um eine Verwechslung handeln", behauptete Severus.  
 

"Eher ein Freud'scher Versprecher", spottete Wilkes. "Du bist durchschaut, Snape."  
 

Severus grummelte, sagte jedoch nichts. Jedes Wort hätte seine Lage nur noch weiter verschlimmert. Stattdessen beobachtete er wachsam Parlantes Tun. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, waren sie doch nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte. Aber quod erat demonstrandum, und bevor er nicht den Beweis ihrer Unschuld hatte, waren sie schuldig des schlimmsten Verbrechens, dass er kannte – ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
 

Seine Freunde und ihre Mogwais gehörten dafür bereits für zwanzigtausend Jahre hinter Gittern, aber irgendwie waren sie immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Der Justizvollzug in diesem Land war einfach mangelhaft.  
 

Abwesend griff er nach einem der Leckerlis, die Wilkes inzwischen mit sich herumschleppte, und hielt es Parlante hin. Entgegen seiner Worte würde Severus die Regeln befolgen, die es bei der Mogwai-Pflege gab. Es waren ja auch nicht besonders viele, und auch wenn er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hasste, es hieß nicht, dass er sich deshalb eine schlechte Note einhandeln würde. Das war alles.  
 

Parlante verstand davon natürlich nichts. Er – nein, _es_ – fraß das Leckerli und begann wieder mit dem nervtötenden Gesang. Ein einfaches _Danke_ hätte wirklich gereicht.  
 

* * *

 

"Man sollte Touchwood teeren und federn", grollte Severus, während er Parlante daran hinderte, aus seiner Schultasche zu klettern. "Das ist die blödeste Idee, die er je hatte, und das ist wirklich ein Wunder!"  
 

Wilkes lächelte gequält. "Ich weiß, was du meinst."  
 

"Ach, tatsächlich?"  
 

"Nun, Cory hätte sich fast im Kessel ertränkt, als ich nicht hingesehen habe", erklärte Wilkes.  
 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Er ist doch nicht mit dem Wasser in Berührung gekommen, oder?" Etwas wie Besorgnis hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen, und fast vergaß er Parlante, der noch immer versuchte zu flüchten.  
 

Wilkes schüttelte den Kopf und Severus atmete auf. Die erste Katastrophe des Tages war abgewendet. Dass Touchwood aber auch darauf bestehen musste, dass sie die verdammten Mogwai überall mit hinnahmen! Natürlich hatte ihr überaus intelligenter Lehrer nicht daran gedacht, wie gefährlich das war – Mogwais, die Zaubertrankzutaten fraßen, Mogwais, die in Zaubertrankkessel fielen, Mogwais, die ... durch die Gegend flogen?  
 

Severus blinzelte, dann weiteten sich seine Augen. Er packte Parlante und duckte sich unter seinen Tisch.  
 

 _Platsch_!  
 

Wasser spritzte, aber Severus hatte Parlante in Sicherheit gebracht, und auch Wilkes hatte seinen Mogwai vor Unheil bewahrt. Anders sah es jedoch für den bemitleidenswerten Mogwai aus, der als Wurfgeschoss missbraucht worden war. Severus linste unter dem Tisch hervor.  
 

Die Luft schien rein zu sein.  
 

Das dachte er genau so lange, bis er die vielen kleinen Fellkugeln sah, die durch die Gegend flogen. Severus schluckte. Was zur Hölle ging vor sich?  
 

"Was ist das?", fragte Slughorn, als eine Fellkugel an ihm vorbeisauste.  
 

Die Kugel kollidierte mit der Wand – und heraus kam ein Mogwai. Severus starrte den Mogwai an. Er sah ... anders aus. In einem schlechten Sinne. Er sah _bösartig_ aus. Und da waren eine Menge mehr.  
 

"Potter! Black!", fauchte er. "Was habt ihr Idioten jetzt schon wieder angerichtet?!"  
 

"Es war _dein_ Kessel, Schniefelus!", rief Black. "Was hast _du_ angerichtet?"  
 

"In dem Kessel war nur Wasser, du Vollpfosten", grollte Wilkes. "Was wirfst du deinen Mogwai da rein?"  
 

Severus erfuhr nicht, was Black dazu getrieben hatte – vermutlich seine Idee von einem Scherz – denn er wurde abgelenkt, als Blacks Mogwai dem Kessel entstieg. Oder war das nur ein weiteres Duplikat? Was es auch war, es war der Dunklen Seite verfallen.  
 

"Das muss Attyla der Mogwai sein", bemerkte er. Er schob Parlante tiefer in seine Schultasche, den Protest ignorierend. Er würde Parlante nicht ins Schussfeld dieses Monster-Mogwais geraten lassen.  
 

Oder eines der anderen.  
 

Severus riss den Kopf herum, als er Potters verzweifeltes "Fluffy!" hörte, da war das nächste Unglück geschehen: Potters Mogwai wurde von einem von Blacks Monster-Mogwai getauft und begann nun ebenfalls damit, sich zu multiplizieren.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Das ist _so_ typisch!"  
 

Severus lief nun schon seit geraumer Zeit eine tiefe Furche in den Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums. Parlante brummte zustimmend, während er begeistert nickte. Severus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu – warum ließ er Parlante eigentlich auf seiner Schulter sitzen?  
 

"Ja, Severus, wir wissen es", sagte Mulciber gelangweilt. "Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du aufhören würdest, uns einen Burggraben zu laufen."  
 

"Und was soll ich sonst tun?", schnaubte Severus. "Die Schule wird überrannt von pelzigen Monstern!"  
 

"Du könntest dich, für den Anfang, hinsetzen", schlug Wilkes vor, während er Cory streichelte.  
 

"Danke, ich stehe lieber."  
 

Die anderen Slytherins seufzten. Es blieb ihnen nicht viel anderes übrig, als weiter zuzusehen, wie Severus im Kreis wanderte, hin und her, dann beschrieb er eine Acht und fing wieder von vorne an. Avery begann bereits, die Runden zu zählen. Er führte eine Strichliste und vermerkte jede abgeschlossene Etappe.  
 

"Irgendwann hat er die Tour de France absolviert", bemerkte Rosier kopfschüttelnd.  
 

"Ach ihr!", grollte Severus. "Ihr seid einfach ... _argh_!"  
 

Er stampfte wütend aus dem Raum.  
 

"Also, er war auch schon einmal schlagfertiger", kommentierte Mulciber amüsiert.  
 

Severus fragte sich indes, warum er von Idioten umgeben war. Die Jungs in seinem Schlafsaal gingen ihm auf die Nerven, die Gryffindors konnten kaum von zwölf bis Mittag denken, und der Rest ... nun, der Rest war Hintergrundrauschen, zumindest die meiste Zeit über. Es war einfach eine Tatsache, dass man, wenn man in einen Krieg mit dem Hause Gryffindor verwickelt war, und man obendrein auch noch ein Slytherin war, einfach nicht viel vom Rest des Schulgeschehens mitbekam.  
 

Außer natürlich, man hatte etwas, was mit einem Informationsnetzwerk verglichen werden könnte.  
 

Während er darüber nachdachte, holte er Parlante von seiner Schulter herunter und versteckte ihn wieder in seiner Schultasche. Es liefen bereits genug von der Sorte herum, und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie auch Parlante mit Wasser übergossen. Schlimm genug, dass die Mogwais in Obhut der Gryffindors bereits eine Wasserschlacht veranstaltet hatten. Wenigstens waren die meisten daraus resultierenden Pelzwesen damit zufrieden, die Invasion der oberen Stockwerke zu planen – die Kerker waren bisher ruhig.  
 

"Meine Güte, Lupin", sagte Severus mit einem boshaften Lächeln, als er den Gryffindor auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek sah. "Mir scheint, du hast ein pelziges kleines Problem."  
 

Lupin wirbelte zu ihm herum und starrte ihn an. Severus hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Er wusste nicht, was genau an seinen Worten diese Wirkung auf Lupin hatte, aber er würde sie sich merken – der Junge war noch blasser als sonst, und das, wo er sowieso so aussah, als würde er vom nächsten Lufthauch niedergestreckt.  
 

"W-was?", stammelte Lupin.  
 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ein pelziges kleines Problem, Lupin. Ich nehme doch stark an, dass du deinen Gehörsinn nicht verloren hast."  
 

"Was meinst du?" Lupin wirkte belustigend unsicher.  
 

Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen. "Was wohl? Welches pelzige kleine Problem könnte ich wohl meinen?" Er machte eine abwertende Handbewegung in Lupins Richtung. "Vielleicht schaust du mal an dir runter."  
 

Lupin folgte verwirrt seiner Aufforderung – und wurde sich endlich bewusst, dass er von einem Mogwai belästigt wurde, der gerade seine Schnürsenkel zusammenband. Severus vergaß jedoch, natürlich rein aus Versehen, Lupin über den Zustand seiner Robe zu informieren. Er hatte auch besseres zu tun, zum Beispiel in die Bibliothek gehen und hoffen, dass er dort etwas fand, um sich die Biester vom Leib zu halten.  
 

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Lupins Versuche, den Mogwai einzufangen, der schadenfroh gackernd um ihn herumtanzte, machte Severus sich wieder auf den Weg. Gryffindors!  
 

* * *

 

Am Ende hatte Severus nicht viel in der Bibliothek gefunden. Abgesehen davon, dass hin und wieder ein Mogwai durch die Gegend huschte, war zum Glück auch nichts passiert, so dass er den Ausflug nicht bereute. Aber es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass sie scheinbar kein Buch über Mogwais hatten. Alle Referenzen, die er gefunden hatte, verwiesen entweder auf die drei Regeln, die man befolgen musste, oder irgendwelche Bücher, die ihm nicht zugänglich waren.  
 

"Dann bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen", stellte Rosier fest, als Severus seine nicht vorhandenen Ergebnisse präsentierte.  
 

Severus schnaubte. "Genau _das_ macht mir Sorgen."  
 

Er betrachtete Parlante nachdenklich. Was würde passieren, wenn diese Kreaturen nach Mitternacht etwas aßen? Er wusste bereits, dass Wasser zur Vermehrung führte, und Sonnenlicht war gefährlich für sie – Parlante mochte Licht generell nicht besonders. Er hatte regelrecht gekreischt, als Severus einen _Lumos_ benutzt hatte. Aber das half ihm nicht, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was passieren könnte, wenn sie nach Mitternacht gefüttert wurden.  
 

Leider würde er das wohl bald direkt erfahren.  
 

"Snape!"  
 

Severus fiel fast aus dem Bett. "Was?!", fauchte er. "Ich habe geschlafen!"  
 

"Ich weiß, sonst hätte ich dich nicht wecken müssen", zischte Mulciber zurück. "Wir haben ein Problem."  
 

"Und das wäre?"  
 

"Nun ... ich fürchte E.T. hat meine Schokofrösche gefressen."  
 

"Und?"  
 

"Um Mitternacht waren sie noch da."  
 

Severus wurde blass. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! "Und du konntest sie natürlich nicht sicher wegschließen?", grollte er, während er sich aus den Laken schälte. "Wo ist E.T. jetzt?"  
 

Mulciber sagte nichts sondern deutete stumm in eine Ecke des Schlafsaals. Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und entzündete ein Licht, um in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Was er sah war ... unerwartet. Nun, nicht nur das, es war auch irgendwie ekelerregend, wenn er ehrlich war.  
 

E.T. hatte sich verpuppt. Severus wollte _nicht_ wissen, was dabei herauskam, denn von plüschig gab es nur noch den Weg abwärts.  
 

Er sah zu Mulciber, dann zu E.T. und wieder zurück. Warum starrte der Kerl ihn an, als ob er daran schuld wäre? Er hatte keine Schokofrösche rumliegen lassen. Dennoch, auch wenn er nichts hatte herumliegen lassen, es war besser, nach Parlante zu sehen. Nicht, dass Parlante sich ebenfalls an Mulcibers Süßkram bedient hatte. Aber nein, Parlante war plüschig und normal, wie eh und je. Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass er so erleichtert sein würde, Parlantes Plüschigkeit zu sehen.  
 

"Okay ...", begann er langsam, während er die Blicke seiner Schlafsaalkollegen auf sich fühlte. "Bis auf E.T. sind alle in Ordnung, oder?"  
 

Die anderen nickten.  
 

"Gut." Severus fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Die Frage ist, was machen wir mit E.T.? Oder dem, was aus ihm wird ..."  
 

"Rausschmeißen", sagte Rosier sofort. "Was es auch ist, es könnte gefährlich sein."  
 

Severus nickte. "Mulciber, da E.T. dir gehört, schmeißt du ihn – es – raus." Er wandte sich an Rosier und Avery. "Ihr helft mir dabei, nachzusehen, ob irgendwo noch etwas Essbares herumliegt. Und du, Wilkes, behältst die restlichen vier Mogwais im Auge."  
 

Es war selten genug, dass man seinen Anweisungen Folge leistete, aber das hier war vermutlich eine Ausnahme von der Regel. Wilkes nahm die vier verbliebenen Mogwais in Gewahrsam – Parlante, genau wie sein Besitzer, sonderte sich dabei sofort von Cory, Levi und Biko ab, was Severus unter anderen Umständen vielleicht amüsant gefunden hätte. So jedoch machte er sich sofort Sorgen.  
 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran, den Schlafsaal umzukrempeln. Er war froh, dass es in Hogwarts Hauselfen gab, denn er war sich sicher, dass er sonst einige ziemlich unappetitliche Dinge gefunden hätte – oder Dinge, die noch unappetitlicher waren als Mulcibers dreckige Socken. Er verzog das Gesicht. Er hätte sich eine Gasmaske beschwören sollen, bevor er mit dem Suchen anfing. Und wenn er einen langen, langen Greifarm hätte, dann würde er Mulciber einiges um die Ohren hauen.  
 

"Das ist ... _widerlich_ ", bemerkte Avery und hielt eine weitere Socke auf Armlänge von sich weg.  
 

"Nein, das ist Mulciber", grollte Severus, der unzeremoniell die gefundenen Dinge auf Mulcibers Bett warf. "Außer, einer von _euch_ ist heimlicher Fan von den Prides."  
 

"War er nicht Fan der Chudley Cannons?", fragte Wilkes und griff nach Biko, der einen Fluchtversuch startete.  
 

"Nicht, seit sie ihr Motto geändert haben", meinte Severus. "Mulciber konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass sie es zu _Lass uns alle die Finger kreuzen und auf das Beste hoffen_ geändert haben – er sieht das als Verrat."  
 

Avery zuckte die Schultern. "Dann ergibt es Sinn, dass er zu Pride of Portree gewechselt hat. Wer schon Stolz im Namen hat ..."  
 

Severus schnaubte. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass niemand sonst Fan der Prides wäre, hätte er Mulciber als letztes damit in Verbindung gebracht. Aber gut, jemand, der sich wegen des Mottos aufregte ... so etwas konnte nur von Quidditchfanatikern kommen. _Er_ war stolzer Besitzer von ganz normalen Socken – wieso jemand freiwillig Quidditchsocken trug, war ihm schleierhaft.  
 

"Hey, Snape", begann Avery, "für welches Team bist _du_ eigentlich?"  
 

"Wird das hier eine Quidditchdiskussion oder was?", grollte Severus entnervt.  
 

Rosier stieß ihn in die Seite. "Ach, komm schon, irgendwie müssen wir uns von dem Trauma erholen, das Mulcibers Quidditchsocken ausgelöst haben."  
 

"Und dann reden wir über Quidditch?"  
 

"Man muss sich dem Feind stellen", behauptete Wilkes. "Also?"  
 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Er hatte so gut wie keine Ahnung von Quidditch, zumindest auf der Ebene, auf der es um _Teams_ ging. Wen kümmerten die Spieler, wenn es um das Spiel an sich ging?  
 

"Ballycastle Bats", sagte er finster.  
 

Die anderen brachen in Gelächter aus. Severus hätte wissen sollen, dass es dazu kam. Er würde sich nun wochenlang anhören dürfen, dass es ja _so_ typisch für ihn wäre. Fans, die schwarz trugen, und eine Fledermaus als Maskottchen. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, schnappte sich Parlante und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Warum machte er sich überhaupt die Mühe, mit denen zu reden?  
 

"Warum gerade Ballycastle?", fragte Avery mit einem Grinsen.  
 

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Vielleicht mag ich ja einfach Barney, das Maskottchen?"  
 

"Natürlich, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gerne", sagte Rosier weise. "Auch wenn unser Severus eher ein Vampir ist, er muss doch die arme Fruchtfledermaus unterstützen."  
 

Eine Socke traf ihn im Gesicht. Severus grinste hämisch. Geschah ihm recht!  
 

"Na toll, ihr schmeißt hier mit meinen Sachen rum, während ich unterwegs bin, um uns von einem verpuppten Monster zu befreien!", beklagte sich Mulciber, der just in diesem Augenblick zurückkam.  
 

Rosier schnaubte. "Liegt daran, dass deine Sachen aufgrund ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters und ihres Aromas für die Kriegsführung am besten geeignet sind. Aber was meinst du mit Monster?"  
 

Mulciber zeigte ihm den Finger, während er sein Bett von Unrat befreite. "Ich wollte es in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms entsorgen, da kam das Ding aus dem Kokon. Sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Drache und Hauself, nur dass es kein Feuer gespieen hat. Hab es entsorgt, bevor es Unheil anrichten konnte."  
 

"Wenn du es ertränkt hast, töte ich dich", sagte Severus finster.  
 

"Nein, es ist meinem _Bombarda_ zum Opfer gefallen, als es mich attackiert hat." Mulciber starrte Severus böse an. "Ich bin _kein_ Idiot."  
 

"Hättest mich täuschen können ..."  
 

* * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen schlichen die Slytherins mit Ringen unter den Augen zum Frühstück. Die vier verbleibenden Mogwais waren sicher in ihren Schultaschen – und die Zauberstäbe hielten sie in der Hand. Wer wusste schon, ob sich nicht noch mehr von den freilaufenden Mogwais in Monster verwandelt hatten. Nachdem es bei Mulcibers Mogwai nicht allzu lange gedauert hatte, war damit zu rechnen, dass innerhalb des Schlosses einige dieser Monster ihr Unwesen trieben.  
 

"Man sollte die Gryffindors dafür rausschmeißen", grummelte Avery. "Man ist sich seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher, hier. Dass man sich nicht mal mehr ohne Zauberstab aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trauen kann ..."  
 

"War das je anders?", fragte Severus interessiert.  
 

Wilkes schnaubte. "Für dich vielleicht nicht, aber für uns!"  
 

"Aber wir sind Slytherins", bemerkte Severus spitz. "Zu glauben, dass Dumbledore wegen eines oder mehrerer Slytherins auch nur einen Gryffindor suspendiert, ganz zu schweigen von rausschmeißt, ist lächerlich."  
 

"Tja, wo er recht hat, hat er leider recht", sagte Mulciber.  
 

Sie betraten die Große Halle, die erstaunlich leer war. Severus fragte sich abwesend, ob sie zu früh waren oder ob man ihnen vielleicht vergessen hatte mitzuteilen, dass sie heute keinen Unterricht hatten. Angesichts der Mogwai-Katastrophe war das nicht einmal so abwegig.  
 

Die Gruppe steuerte den Slytherintisch an, der fast unbesetzt war. Aber das bedeutete zum Glück auch, dass keine Mogwais oder mutierte Mogwais zugegen waren. Und auch keine Kokons.  
 

Und da die Gryffindorbande nicht zugegen war, war es sogar ein Frühstück, dass Severus genießen könnte.  
 

"Glaubst du, die Gryffindors wurden inzwischen von den Monstern gefressen?", fragte Mulciber, während er sich einen Toast schmierte.  
 

"Ich bezweifle es", sagte Severus und nippte an seinem Kaffee. "Die sind ungenießbar." Er blätterte abwesend in seinen Notizen über Mogwais. "Und wir brauchen einen anderen Namen als _Monster_ für sie – sonst weiß ich nicht, ob du die mutierten Mogwais oder die Gryffindors meinst."  
 

"Wie wäre es mit ... Momos?", schlug Wilkes vor.  
 

"Momos?", fragte Severus ungläubig. "Hat man dir was ins Essen getan?"  
 

"Momos klingt ja bald noch niedlicher als Mogwais." Mulciber verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
 

"Nun, Momo ist die Abkürzung für Monster-Mogwai."  
 

"Nennen wir sie lieber Gremlins", sagte Avery. "Die fangen mit G an, wie Gryffindor, und es klingt doch wohl eher nach den Dingern, oder?"  
 

Mulciber nickte leicht, war er doch bisher der einzige, der die _Gremlins_ gesehen hatte. Nun, vielleicht fand er den Namen auch einfach besser als Momos, was nun wirklich nach Plüschtier klang. Severus kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern machte eine Notiz zu dem Namen. Sie hatten also jetzt die drei Dinge, die einen Einfluss auf die Mogwais hatten: Licht, Wasser und Essenszeit. Die Frage war, was das für die Gremlins bedeutete – hatten sie dieselben Grundeigenschaften, oder mussten sie da anders vorgehen?  
 

Falls sie sich vor Licht fürchteten, dann würden die Kerker bald vor den Gremlins wimmeln, und Severus hatte nicht vor, seinen Schlafsaal wegen irgendwelchen Gryffindoridioten räumen zu müssen. Andererseits, ein Blick auf die verzauberte Decke verriet ihm, dass der Himmel draußen sehr bewölkt war. Das bedeutete, dass die Kerkerinvasion noch einige Zeit hin war.  
 

"Ich hoffe, Dumbledore hat den See abgesperrt", bemerkte Severus plötzlich.  
 

Die anderen sahen ihn bleich an. "Snape, mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand", ächzte Rosier. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn die Biester in den See springen!"  
 

Severus wollte es auch nicht wissen, deshalb machte er sich ja Sorgen. Wenn Dumbledore _nicht_ über die Mogwais informiert war, oder nur unzureichend ... Er sprang auf.  
 

"Ich werd ihn fragen", beschloss er.  
 

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte Mulciber. "Er ist der absolute Obergryffindor!"  
 

"Nun ..." Severus zögerte. "Einer muss es tun, und wenn ich es Dumbledore sage, und er die Sache vermasselt, dann kann er mich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen. Nur zur Sicherheit solltet ihr vielleicht auch andere Lehrer ansprechen, wenn ihr sie seht – zum Beispiel Flitwick oder Slughorn."  
 

Er schlug mit Absicht nicht McGonagall vor, wusste er doch, dass sie genauso wenig wie er erpicht darauf waren, mit einem Gryffindor zu reden, erst recht nicht zivilisiert. Er winkte den anderen kurz zum Abschied, bevor er die Große Halle verließ.  
 

Jetzt war er auf sich allein gestellt.  
 

Parlante nutzte den Moment, um aus seiner Tasche hervorzulugen und ein fragendes Geräusch von sich zu geben. Severus schob ihn zurück. "Jetzt nicht. Bleib in Deckung, es könnte ... haarig werden."  
 

Es war einer der Tage, an denen er es hasste, Recht zu behalten.  
 

* * *

 

Severus starrte mit einem unguten Gefühl auf den Wasserspeier, der normalerweise vor dem Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro Wache schob. Der Eingang war freigelegt, und der Wasserspeier war ... hinüber. Vermutlich war er zu spät, wenn er Dumbledore über die Gremlins informieren wollte, denn es sah ganz danach aus, als sei er bereits von den Monstern heimgesucht worden.  
 

Der Wasserspeier war umgekippt und dabei wohl zertrümmert worden. Anschließend hatte ihn jemand mit Graffiti beschmiert, und das auch noch ziemlich schlecht. Severus hatte bereits genug Schmierereien gesehen, um das beurteilen zu können. Aber es war bunt. Und mutwilliger Vandalismus. Allein die Tatsache, dass auch grüne Farbe verwendet worden war, sprach dafür, dass die Gryffindors unschuldig waren.  
 

Nun, _auf in den Kampf_!  
 

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn kampfbereit erhoben. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor, sich in den Kampf zu stürzen, aber es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass die Gremlins noch da waren, und er würde sich besser verteidigen können, wenn er nicht erst seinen Zauberstab hervorholen musste. Und die Betonung lag definitiv auf dem _verteidigen_ , denn Severus würde nicht den Helden markieren und sich todesmutig auf die Gremlins stürzen, um Dumbledore zu retten.  
 

Er war immerhin ein Slytherin.  
 

Seine Vorsicht war begründet, denn während er die Wendeltreppe zum Büro hoch schlich – Parlante warnend, dass er Ausschau nach einem Hinterhalt halten sollte – hörte er von oben Lärm. Glas klirrte und irgendetwas rumpelte. Offenbar nahmen die Gremlins Dumbledores Büro auseinander. Severus unterdrückte ein böses Lächeln, immerhin wollte er nicht, dass Dumbledore am Ende _ihm_ die Schuld an allem gab, nur weil er ein wenig Schadenfreude empfand.  
 

Severus näherte sich schrittchenweise der Bürotür. Er deutete Parlante an, still zu sein, dann linste er vorsichtig ins Büro.  
 

Es war eine Katastrophe. Die Gremlins waren zu siebt oder acht, und sie hatten das Büro in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt. Die Bilder waren von den Wänden gerissen und durchs Büro geschmissen worden – ein paar waren vollkommen hinüber. Severus fragte sich abwesend, ob sie nun irreparabel zerstört waren. Nun, um Phineas Nigellus wäre es schade, Severus fand ihn immer recht inspirierend, wenn er bei Dumbledore mal wieder auf ein Urteil wartete. Bei den anderen ... nun, ein bisschen Verlust war immer.  
 

Die Bilder waren aber nur die kleinste Sorge. Die Gremlins hatten alle Bücher, die Dumbledore in seinem Büro hatte, durch die Gegend geworfen, einige sogar zerrissen. Ausgerissene Seiten flogen durch die Luft wie Schneeflocken. Andere Gremlins tanzten durch die Scherben von Dumbledores Gerätschaften, aber Severus Augen wanderten weiter zu Dumbledore selbst, der von den Gremlins bedrängt wurde.  
 

"Professor?", wagte Severus es zu sagen.  
 

Dumbledore sah auf, aber auch die Gremlins wurden auf ihn aufmerksam. Fehler. Eindeutig ein Fehler. Severus hob seinen Zauberstab, bereit, sich zu verteidigen. Und wenn es sein musste, würde er auch alles anwenden, was er über die Dunklen Künste wusste. Er hatte bereits von Mulciber erfahren, dass _Bombarda_ recht wirkungsvoll war, und wen kümmerte es, wenn er Dumbledores Büro noch ein wenig mehr verwüstete? Es wäre zum größeren Wohl!  
 

"Mr. Snape", sagte Dumbledore, und schockte einen Gremlin, "was tun Sie hier?"  
 

"Ihre Inneneinrichtung bewundern", bemerkte Severus trocken.  
 

"Das ist wohl kaum die richtige Zeit für Ihre Art von Humor."  
 

Severus fand, es war _genau_ die richtige Zeit dafür, aber er widersprach nicht. Dumbledore zu widersprechen war zwecklos – der Mann musste ein eingebautes Ich-habe-immer-recht-Gefühl haben. Ein überproportioniertes. Severus seufzte innerlich.  
 

"Na gut, ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich Sie wegen der Gremlin-Plage etwas fragen wollte", sagte er.  
 

Dumbledore sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Haben Sie etwas damit zu tun?"  
 

Natürlich, als ob er, wenn er tatsächlich seine Finger im Spiel hätte, zum Ort des Verbrechens kommen würde. Für wie dumm hielt Dumbledore ihn? Severus schnaubte, während er einen Gremlin mit einem gezielten Fluch durchs Fenster fliegen ließ. Dumbledore runzelte leicht die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Vielleicht war er auch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Biester davon abzuhalten, ihn mit Scheren zu traktieren.  
 

"Nein, aber stellen Sie sich vor, das ist dieses Mal _tatsächlich_ die Schuld der Gryffindors", meinte Severus. "Und natürlich auch die von Tou–, ich meine, _Professor_ Touchwood."  
 

"Mr. Snape, Sie können sich Ihre Anschuldigungen sparen –"  
 

"Nein, hören Sie mir einmal in Ihrem Leben zu!", fauchte Severus, der langsam die Geduld verlor. Er ließ einen Gremlin explodieren. "Uns wurde in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein Mogwai ausgehändigt, und wenn man Wasser über sie kippt, vervielfältigen sie sich." Ein Regal fiel krachend in sich zusammen.  
 

"Sie sprachen eben noch von Gremlins", sagte Dumbledore kühl.  
 

"Ja, denn die Mogwais sind plüschig – wie der hier", Severus zeigte auf Parlante, der aus seiner Tasche lugte, "und wenn es nicht die multiplizierte Version ist, sind die sogar recht ... err ... nun ... erträglich." Er würde _nicht_ niedlich sagen. Nein. Egal, warum, er würde das Wort _nicht_ in den Mund nehmen. "Black hat nun aber _seinen_ Mogwai in Zaubertränke in _meinen_ Kessel geworfen, in dem sich zu dem Zeitpunkt nur Wasser befand, und nichts anderes. Danach wurden es viele Mogwais, wie Sie _vielleicht_ bemerkt haben!" Severus holte Luft. "Und dann haben die Viecher offenbar nach Mitternacht gegessen, weil sie sich dann verpuppen und zu – zu Gremlins werden. _Diese_ Biester." Er schockte einen, der sich an Parlante vergreifen wollte.  
 

Dann sah er Dumbledore herausfordernd an, aber er merkte, dass Dumbledore ihm vermutlich nicht wirklich zugehört hatte.  
 

Er brannte.  
 

Oder genauer gesagt, sein Bart brannte. Severus fragte sich für einen Augenblick, warum er es überhaupt versucht hatte. Dann jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf. Genau so lange, wie er brauchte, um zu sehen, dass Dumbledore ihm wirklich nicht richtig zugehört hatte, und sich nun löschen wollte.  
 

Mit Wasser.  
 

Inmitten einer Gruppe von Gremlins.  
 

" _NEIN!_ "  
 

Es war zu spät.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Machen Sie so etwas eigentlich mit Absicht?", giftete Severus, während er sich hinter dem Schreibtisch zusammenkauerte.  
 

Nachdem Dumbledore dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich die Zahl der Gegner erhöht hatte, hatten sie kurzerhand hinter dem schweren Eichentisch Deckung gesucht. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz darauf hatte es Gremlins und Scherben gehagelt. Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen, sich selbst dafür verfluchend, dass er überhaupt die Idee gehabt hatte, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Reinste Zeitverschwendung! Und wenn er Pech hatte, ging er jetzt auch noch drauf.  
 

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Mr. Snape, _das_ lag nicht in meiner Absicht." Dumbledore wirkte erstaunlich gefasst, und das, obwohl sein Bart eine verbrannte Ruine war und er selbst nass wie ein begossener Pudel. "Sie mögen mir verzeihen, dass ich ein wenig abgelenkt war."  
 

Severus sah ihn nur an, so lange, wie er es wagte, die Augen vom Feind zu nehmen. Dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und linste vorsichtig über die Schreibtischkante. Sofort zog er den Kopf wieder in Deckung – ein Brieföffner sauste über ihn hinweg und bohrte sich in die Wand hinter ihnen. Severus schluckte.  
 

"Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir noch einmal in aller Ruhe erzählen, was passiert ist", schlug Dumbledore vor. "Ich fürchte nämlich, dass ich vorhin nicht ganz Ohr war."  
 

"Reicht es, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Black den Stein des Anstoßes geliefert hat und danach alles bergab ging?" Severus wollte nicht die ganze Geschichte noch einmal aufrollen, nicht, wenn er sich zeitgleich in Lebensgefahr befand. Er sah zu Dumbledore, der ihn nur abwartend ansah. Severus seufzte. "Na schön, die absolute Kurzfassung – wir bekamen Mogwais und Regeln. Black ignorierte eine Regel, was dazu führte, dass die Mogwais viele wurden, und die haben dann eine weitere Regel gebrochen und wurden Gremlins."  
 

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass so etwas passiert."  
 

Severus sah ihn finster an. "Soll das heißen, Sie wussten nicht, wie gefährlich diese ganze Mogwai-Sache war?"  
 

"Im Nachhinein betrachtet scheinen meine Informationen lückenhaft gewesen zu sein", sagte Dumbledore. "Zur betreffenden Zeit jedoch ... es schien eine Möglichkeit zu sein, den Streit zwischen Ihnen und den Gryffindors ein wenig zu entschärfen, Ihnen Verantwortung beizubringen."  
 

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Das klang so ... er wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte, aber auf eine verquere, gryffindorische Art und Weise ergab es vermutlich Sinn. Auf ein Tier aufzupassen war normalerweise durchaus mit Verantwortung verbunden, und bei Merlin, die Gryffindors konnten ein wenig mehr Verantwortungsgefühl gebrauchen. Aber das hier? Das war Irrsinn!  
 

"Und eine Katze hätte es nicht getan?", grollte er.  
 

"Mein lieber Severus, Katzen sind ziemlich pflegeleicht – wo wäre da die Herausforderung?"  
 

Severus sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Sie wurden belagert, und Dumbledore redete von Herausforderung? War der Mann übergeschnappt? Und seit wann redete Dumbledore ihn mit Vornamen an? Severus schüttelte den Kopf und zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern. Stattdessen nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und wandte sich wieder dem Gefecht zu.  
 

Eines musste er dem Schulleiter lassen – nun, da er die Situation erfasst hatte, machte er kurzen Prozess mit den Gremlins. Keine Schockzauber mehr, jetzt ging Dumbledore wirklich mit aller tödlichen Gewalt gegen sie vor.  
 

Severus sah ihn schief von der Seite an, während er seine eigenen Flüche abfeuerte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Dumbledore nicht in der Rolle des Obergryffindors sah, sondern mehr in der Rolle des Mannes, der Grindelwald besiegt hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut Dumbledore scheinbar schauspielern konnte.  
 

"Ich nehme an, eine der Regeln betrifft das Wasser", fuhr Dumbledore in einem Tonfall fort, der nicht vermuten ließ, dass sie unter Beschuss standen, "was sind die anderen?"  
 

"Kein Sonnenlicht und nicht nach Mitternacht füttern", antwortete Severus knapp.  
 

"Sonnenlicht?"  
 

"Ich habe es nicht ausprobiert – ich ... ich mag Parlante", murmelte Severus und sah auf den Mogwai hinab, der sich in seiner Tasche versteckt hielt.  
 

Er sah nicht das leichte Lächeln in Dumbledores Gesicht.  
 

"Mr. Snape, wie gut sind Sie im Sprint?"  
 

"Was?"  
 

"Laufen, Severus, laufen."  
 

Severus starrte ihn an. "Ich bin ein miserabler Läufer."  
 

Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt. "Dann ist das die Gelegenheit, um besser zu werden."  
 

* * *

 

Severus wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft. Vorerst. Für einen kurzen Augenblick lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Wieso war Dumbledore auf seine alten Tage noch so gut in Form? Das war einfach nicht fair!  
 

"Albus! Albus!"  
 

Severus drehte leicht den Kopf, um zu sehen, was nun schon wieder los war. Hoffentlich nicht die nächste Horde Gremlins. Aber es war zum Glück nur Slughorn – und es war gut zu wissen, dass nicht alle Lehrer so gut in Form waren. Severus war sich sicher, dass er eben besser ausgesehen hatte als Slughorn.  
 

Sein Zaubertranklehrer kam keuchend vor ihnen zum Stehen, und Dumbledore legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
 

"Was ist denn los, Horace?"  
 

Was los war? Die Gremlins! Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Dumbledore, egal, wie mächtig er als Zauberer war, war ein seltsamer Kauz.  
 

"Diese Monster haben das Tränkelabor verwüstet – Zutaten gefressen." Slughorn japste nach Luft. "Sie – sie mutieren!"  
 

"Schon wieder?", murmelte Severus, aber keiner der Lehrer schien ihn zu hören. Oder sie ignorierten ihn, was wohl auch besser so war. Er konnte einen Punktabzug nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Er hatte definitiv genug Probleme.  
 

Und er hatte ganz vergessen, _warum_ er eigentlich hatte mit Dumbledore reden wollen.  
 

"Professor", fuhr er hastig dazwischen, "was ist mit dem _See_?"  
 

Die Lehrer unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. Dumbledore wandte sich Severus zu, die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen. Er schien nachzudenken, und Severus beschloss, ihn besser nicht zu stören. Hauptsache, sie hatten am Ende nicht mehr Mogwais oder Gremlins im Schloss als Ameisen im Verbotenen Wald.  
 

"Eine gute Frage, Mr. Snape", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. Er wandte sich an Slughorn. "Horace, informiere den Rest des Kollegiums über die Situation – ich werde eine Bannlinie um das Seeufer legen. Wir müssen diese Gremlins ausschalten. Und ich fürchte, wir werden dazu ein großes Maß an Gewalt benötigen."  
 

Oder einen sonnigen Tag. Leider sah der Wetterbericht für die nächsten Tage nur nach noch mehr Problemen aus: Regen.  
 

"Albus", fragte Slughorn, "was ist mit deinem Bart passiert?"  
 

* * *

 

Es musste wohl das erste Mal seit ... nun, seit lange her sein. Severus fragte sich, ob es überhaupt jemals so weit gekommen war. Gut, es war eine Zaubererschule, aber es war doch eben eine Schule. Vielleicht würde er, wenn alles vorbei war, mal in der Bibliothek nachsehen. Vielleicht würde er sich dann auch so sehr über die Normalität freuen, dass er _Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte_ las, zumindest zum ersten Mal vollständig.  
 

"Ausnahmezustand!", schnaubte Mulciber.  
 

Severus rollte mit den Augen. "Wie würdest du es sonst nennen, wenn das Schloss von kleinen Monstern überrannt wird? Belagerung?"  
 

"Nun ..."  
 

"Man kann ein Schloss nur dann belagern, wenn man draußen kampiert", bemerkte Severus spöttisch. "Und ich glaube, du bist dir bewusst, da ich es dir im Verlauf der letzten halben Stunde mehrmals gesagt habe, dass die Gremlins nicht draußen lagern können – und sollten, da es regnet – weil die Gefahr besteht, dass sie dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt sind und verbrennen."  
 

"Meine Güte, du hast schlechte Laune", sagte Avery kopfschüttelnd.  
 

Severus erwiderte nichts und dachte darüber nach. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war noch immer eine gremlinfreie Zone, so dass die Slytherins sich, nachdem sie mit den Lehrern gesprochen hatten, dorthin zurückgezogen hatten. Severus' erste Handlung war gewesen, in den Schlafsaal zu gehen und seine Besitztümer mit neuen Bannzaubern zu versehen. Er hatte die bösartigsten Banne benutzt, die er kannte, und er fragte sich, warum seine Klassenkameraden so dumm waren, keine Vorkehrungen zu treffen.  
 

Und jetzt, nachdem er das erledigt hatte und Mulciber sich darüber mokierte, dass Dumbledore offiziell den Ausnahmezustand in Hogwarts ausgerufen hatte, machte Severus einen Notfallplan, falls die Gremlins in Slytherin einfielen.  
 

"Glaubst du, Gryffindor wurde von ihnen ins Chaos gestürzt?"  
 

Severus hob die Braue. "Evan, Gryffindor ist _immer_ chaotisch."  
 

Die anderen lachten. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen Plänen zu. Vielleicht waren die anderen Slytherins Idioten, aber Severus würde nicht herumsitzen und nichts tun. Er war ein Slytherin, verdammt. Ein Slytherin sollte _immer_ einen Plan B besitzen.  
 

Mulciber sah ihm über die Schulter. "Snape, die kommen hier nicht rein."  
 

"Woher weißt du das?"  
 

"Die können nicht einmal _sprechen_!"  
 

Severus sah ihn finster an. "Und? Slughorn hat gesagt, dass sie weiter mutiert sind, und ich gehe lieber kein Risiko ein!"  
 

"Paranoid", schnaubte Mulciber. "Paranoid!"  
 

Severus bleckte die Zähne. Er war vorsichtig! Das hatte mit Paranoia nichts zu tun. Mit einem Grummeln setzte er Parlante auf seine Schulter und zog sich zurück in den Schlafsaal. Warum waren die anderen nur so naiv?  
 

Er warf sich auf das Bett. Parlante quietschte mürrisch, als er von Severus' Schulter fiel.  
 

"Parlante!" Severus sah den Mogwai stirnrunzelnd an. "Pass doch auf."  
 

Parlante grummelte.  
 

"Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass die anderen nicht hier sind. Weißt du auch, warum? _Wenn_ sie hier wären, würden sie jetzt Kommentare dazu abgeben, dass sich Haustier und Besitzer auf seltsame Weise ähneln."  
 

Parlante summte.  
 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Jetzt redete er schon mit Plüschtieren. Er versuchte, Parlante zu ignorieren, und holte seine Pläne wieder hervor. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Bannzauber gut waren, aber das betraf nur sein Eigentum. Er musste auch sich selbst schützen. Und Parlante. Und vielleicht, wenn er schon einmal dabei war, auch die restlichen Mitglieder seines Hauses.  
 

Er hatte auch einen Einsatzplan, der –  
 

– aufgefressen wurde. Von einem Gremlin. Severus starrte für einige Sekunden auf das kleine, reptilienartige Monster vor sich. Wenn es seine Art gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich entsetzt geschrieen, aber soweit dachte er nicht einmal. So jedoch war er erstarrt, nicht vor Angst, oder nicht nur, und er tat nichts. Bis der Gremlin seinen Plan vollständig verspeist hatte.  
 

Der Gremlin rülpste. Dann drehte er sich um und grinste Severus an.  
 

Severus schrie.  
 

* * *

 

"Tja, Snape, du schuldest mir was." Mulcibers Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
 

Severus sah ihn an, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft, finster dreinzusehen. "Wenn du glaubst, dass ich deswegen eine Lebensschuld bei dir habe, bist du schief gewickelt." Er setzte sich mit einem Ächzen auf. "Abgesehen davon – ich hab's euch ja gesagt."  
 

Rosier schüttelte den Kopf. "Es _muss_ ihm besser gehen, er ist wieder besserwisserisch."  
 

"Das liegt daran, dass ich es eben _besser weiß_!"  
 

"Definitiv", stimmte Wilkes Rosier zu, Severus' Einwurf ignorierend.  
 

Severus grummelte leise vor sich hin und versuchte, die Ereignisse der letzten Viertelstunde in eine vernünftige Abfolge zu bringen. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Er war von einem Gremlin attackiert und verletzt worden, und irgendwann waren Mulciber und die anderen ihm zu Hilfe geeilt. Und Mulciber hatte den Gremlin ins Jenseits befördert – nur Severus fand, dass Mulciber viel zu viel Freude daran hatte, um es nur wegen ihm getan zu haben.  
 

Abgesehen davon wäre er nicht gestorben. Zumindest nicht in naher Zukunft. Severus war lediglich _überrascht_ gewesen.  
 

Und vermutlich bekam er jetzt eine Blutvergiftung oder etwas in der Art, weil der verfluchte Gremlin ihn gebissen hatte. In die Hand. Seine rechte Hand. Seine Zauberstabhand. Severus könnte sich die Haare raufen, wenn er dazu nicht normalerweise beide Hände verwenden würde.  
 

"Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen", bemerkte Wilkes mit einem Blick auf die blutige Hand.  
 

"Ja, du blutest den Schlafsaal voll", stellte Avery fest. "Und du weißt, dass ich so etwas hasse."  
 

Severus schnaubte. "Es ist nur Blut! Merlin, meine Hand ist kein Steak!"  
 

"Der Gremlin dachte da wohl anders", grinste Mulciber.  
 

"Danke, wirklich", ätzte Severus, "aber das nächste Mal, wenn du versuchst mich – unnötigerweise – zu retten, dann lass ihn nicht platzen! Ich bin nicht nur am Verbluten, Dank dir bin ich auch noch mit Gremlinglibber bedeckt!"  
 

Mulciber grinste. Dann lachte er. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Er hasste es, ausgelacht zu werden, insbesondere dann, wenn er dem Übeltäter nicht einmal einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen konnte. Verdammtes Ehrgefühl. Verdammte Dankbarkeit. Und natürlich, und das war der Hauptgrund, verdammter Rechtshänder! Severus schwor sich, seine linke Hand zu trainieren, damit er sich verteidigen konnte, selbst wenn seine rechte Hand ausfiel.  
 

"Geh in den Krankenflügel", wiederholte Wilkes. "Das sieht wirklich übel aus, und wer weiß, vielleicht sind Gremlins giftig."  
 

Severus funkelte ihn wütend an. "Ach, und es natürlich eine gute Idee den noch immer relativ sicheren Schlafsaal zu verlassen, nur um sich durch ein Schloss, das vor Gremlins nur so wimmelt, durchzuschlagen – und am Ende vermutlich festzustellen, dass der Krankenflügel verlassen ist, wie?"  
 

"Wenn du es so sagst ..."  
 

Wilkes seufzte. Er ging zu seinem Schrankkoffer hinüber und wühlte in den Untiefen. Severus beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, dann sah er auf seine zerfleischte Hand.  
 

"Tut das nicht weh?", fragte Avery.  
 

"Doch", sagte Severus. "Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast."  
 

Er stand auf. Seine Hand brannte, und jetzt, wo er praktisch mit dem Kopf darauf gestoßen worden war, konnte er es auch nicht ignorieren. Vielleicht half es, wenn er versuchte, seine Hand zu kühlen. Er murmelte etwas zu den anderen, dann ging er ins Bad. Dort blieb er exakt zwei Sekunden, nämlich die zwei Sekunden, die er brauchte, um die Situation zu erfassen.  
 

Er ging rückwärts wieder hinaus.  
 

Wilkes stand hinter ihm. "Was ist los?"  
 

"Gremlins", sagte Severus. "Und momentan bin ich nicht in der Lage, mich richtig zu verteidigen."  
 

"Nun ... uhm ..." Wilkes sah sich hilfesuchend nach den anderen um. "Err ..."  
 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Wilkes sagen wollte, aber wenigstens war er nicht der einzige, der ihn nicht verstand. Problem: Wilkes wollte sicherlich irgendetwas Wichtiges beisteuern. Weiteres Problem: Severus wurde langsam anders. Und es war kein gutes anders, eher ein schwindelig-schlechtes anders.  
 

"Wilkes, was auch immer du sagen willst", begann Avery, "sag es später. Mulciber, Rosier, geht und informiert die anderen, dass Gremlins in Slytherin eingefallen sind. Wilkes und ich werden die im Bad, nun, beseitigen."  
 

Mulciber verschränkte die Arme. "Warum gibst du hier die Befehle?"  
 

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war doch kaum zu glauben! "Verdammt noch mal, Mulciber, geh! Wir müssen jeden einzelnen finden und vernichten, und Merlin, jemand muss gehen und die anderen informieren!"  
 

"Oder willst du dich mit den Gremlins in einem Badezimmer anlegen?", fragte Rosier zuckersüß. "Ich mein ja nur, wo da so viel Wasser ist ..."  
 

Mulciber machte eine Miene als bekäme er plötzlich Zahnschmerzen. Er drehte sich wortlos um und verließ den Raum. Rosier zuckte die Schultern und folgte ihm nach draußen. Severus sah zu Wilkes und Avery. So ungern er es auch zugab, ohne seine Zauberstabhand war er so gehandicapt, dass er mehr Hindernis als Hilfe war.  
 

Wilkes atmete tief durch. "Dann mal auf in den Kampf, Jungs", sagte er.  
 

Severus trat zurück, während die anderen beiden ihre Zauberstäbe zückten. Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu, dann, mit der Imitation einer Einsatztruppe aus dem Fernsehen, trat Wilkes die Tür ein und Avery warf sich nach vorne, den Zauberstab erhoben und den ersten Fluch brüllend.  
 

Er verfehlte das Ziel um einige Meter.  
 

"Verdammt, Avery, wo hast du zielen gelernt?", fauchte Wilkes.  
 

Avery knurrte. "Versuch du mal zu zielen, wenn du nicht weißt, wo die Ziele sind!"  
 

Wilkes sparte sich eine Antwort und jagte den nächstbesten Gremlin in die Luft, als wolle er Avery beweisen, dass er besser zielen konnte. Der tätliche Angriff auf einen der ihrigen machte die Gremlins auf die Slytherins aufmerksam. Severus lugte an Avery vorbei – es war nur noch ein Gremlin übrig, und er bekam einen schrecklichen Verdacht.  
 

"Pass auf!" Avery schubste ihn zur Seite und machte eine peitschenartige Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab.  
 

Der Gremlin, der Severus beinahe angefallen hätte, flog gegen die Tür zur Dusche. Avery setzte ihm nach, aber es war bereits zu spät – der Gremlin hatte die Dusche aufgedreht.  
 

Wasser prasselte auf ihn nieder. Severus schluckte. Er hatte es einmal gesehen und er hatte es nicht noch einmal sehen wollen. Der Gremlin vermehrte sich mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit, und die neuen Gremlins vermehrten sich noch mehr.  
 

"Schalt die Dusche ab!", schrie Severus panisch.  
 

Wilkes schickte ein _Bombarda_ in die Gremlinhorde. "Und wie, du Scherzkeks?"  
 

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir uns da rein wagen?" Avery schnaubte. " _Confringo!_ "  
 

"Hölle, seid ihr Zauberer oder nicht?" Severus' Finger zuckten. Wenn er einen Zauberstab halten könnte ... "Versuch _'Congela!'_ "  
 

"Congela?", fragte Wilkes. "Was –?"  
 

"Frag nicht, TU ES!"  
 

Wilkes sah ihn verwirrt an, richtete den Zauberstab jedoch auf die Gremlins. "Congela!", brüllte er.  
 

Ein Gremlin erstarrte.  
 

"Nicht die Gremlins – das Wasser! Das Wasser, verdammt!"  
 

"Sag das doch gleich!"  
 

"LOS!"  
 

Wilkes gehorchte. "CONGELA!"  
 

Es begann zu knirschen, dann wurde das Wasser langsam zu Eis. Severus hatte nur nicht bedacht, dass der Zauber wohl ein wenig zu intensiv sein könnte, denn das Knirschen breitete sich weiter aus, als das Wasser in den Rohren zu gefrieren begann.  
 

"Ganz toll, Snape", grollte Avery. "Noch mehr tolle Ideen?"  
 

"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr die Gremlins beseitigt?", zischte Severus. "In der Zwischenzeit kann ich mir was überlegen."  
 

Wilkes schnaubte. "Hilf uns lieber."  
 

"Und wie?"  
 

"Hast du zwei Hände oder nicht?"  
 

* * *

 

Die Schlacht im Badezimmer war geschlagen. Nun saßen sie keuchend auf dem Boden und versuchten, sich ein wenig zu erholen. Und Severus ließ sich von Wilkes notdürftig verarzten. Er nahm sich vor, wenn diese ganze Scheußlichkeit vorbei war, Heilzauber zu studieren. Was bedeutete, dass er sich langsam lächerlich viel vornahm.  
 

"Keine Gremlins im Hause Slytherin", verkündete Rosier, als er und Mulciber zurückkehrten. "Merlin, wie sieht es denn _hier_ aus?"  
 

Severus schnaubte leise. "Wie auf einem Schlachtfeld, offensichtlich." Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen.  
 

Die Gremlins waren besiegt, zumindest diese Division ihrer Armee. Vermutlich war inzwischen das gesamte Wassersystem im Schloss lahm gelegt, weil eingefroren. Und Parlante war auch noch gesund und munter. Alles in allem ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie.  
 

"Snape, du solltest deine Hand wirklich mal untersuchen lassen", bemerkte Wilkes, während er eine Bandage heraufbeschwor. "Die ist irgendwie ... grünlich ..."  
 

Severus antwortete nicht, sah jedoch auf seine Hand hinab. Wilkes hatte Recht. Seine Hand hatte einen seltsam grünlichen Schimmer, und der stammte nicht von den Überresten eines Gremlins. Wilkes hatte die Wunde immerhin gereinigt – mit Mulcibers Alkoholvorrat, aber etwas anderes hatten sie nicht zur Hand – und das ließ Übelkeit in Severus aufsteigen.  
 

Er musste wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und nach einem Lehrer suchen, der zumindest eine rudimentäre Ahnung von Heilkunst hatte.  
 

"Ich komme mit", bot Wilkes sich an.  
 

Severus sah ihn lange an. Hätte Mulciber dieses Angebot unterbreitet, wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass er eine Gegenleistung erwartete. Vermutlich traf das auch auf Wilkes zu, aber Wilkes war ... anders. Definitiv. Das musste es sein, was der Sprechende Hut mit wahren Freunden meinte.  
 

"Danke", sagte Severus.  
 

Wilkes nickte nur. Er nahm eine von Severus' Krawatten und funktionierte sie zu einer Schlinge um, damit Severus' seinen Arm nicht übermäßig bewegte. Dann half er ihm auf die Beine.  
 

"Wir sehen uns", meinte er dann zu den anderen. "Hoffentlich."  
 

Avery, Mulciber und Rosier gingen ihnen schweigend aus dem Weg und sahen ihnen nach. Severus hatte das unschöne Gefühl, die drei nie wieder zu sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er schlang sich seine Schultasche wieder um die Schulter und ließ Parlante hineinklettern – er wollte dringlichst vermeiden, dass sein Mogwai wie all die anderen endete – und dann folgte er Wilkes in den Rest des Schlosses.  
 

In direkter Umgebung des Gemeinschaftsraums begegneten ihnen keine Gremlins, und Severus war sehr froh darüber. So sehr er auch stolz auf seine Duellierfähigkeiten war, er wollte nicht schon wieder gegen Gremlins zu Felde ziehen.  
 

"Die Gremlins sind nicht eingebrochen, oder?"  
 

Er brauchte einen Moment, um Wilkes' Worte zu verstehen. "Ich fürchte, nein."  
 

Wilkes nickte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er seinen Mogwai gemocht hatte. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, dann stellte Severus fest, dass Parlante vermutlich der letzte Mogwai im Schloss war, der _nicht_ zu einem Gremlin mutiert war. Wie würde er sich fühlen, wäre Parlante ein Gremlin geworden und hätte ihn angegriffen? Scheußlich. Und noch viel scheußlicher, wenn er _ihn_ deshalb hätte angreifen müssen.  
 

Sie gingen schweigend weiter, immer vorsichtig um die Ecken schauend, ob ihnen nicht ein Kontingent Gremlins entgegen kam. Aber sie schafften es bis zum Tränkeklassenraum ohne Zwischenfälle.  
 

"Wo willst du hin, Snape?"  
 

Severus war bereits weitergegangen und drehte sich nun um. "Wie?"  
 

"Wir könnten es bei Slughorn versuchen", meinte Wilkes.  
 

Severus sah zu der schweren Holztür, dann zurück. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er dort ist."  
 

"Warum?"  
 

"Die Gremlins haben sich am Tränkekabinett bedient, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe – willst du _mutierte_ Gremlins treffen?"  
 

Wilkes wurde blass bei dem Gedanken daran. Severus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er hatte nicht besonders viele Gedanken daran verschwendet, aber er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie Gremlins aussahen, die sich an verschiedenen Tränken und Zutaten gütlich getan hatten. Da konnte alles Mögliche bei herumkommen, und in einer Art, in der vielen der Dunkle Lord vermutlich wie der nette Nachbarsjunge vorgekommen wäre.  
 

Im Tränkeklassenraum klirrte etwas.  
 

Die beiden Slytherins sahen sich an. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verständigen. Sie sahen sich an, dann drehten sie sich um und flohen aus den Kerkern.  
 

"Das ist schlimmer als ein Spukhaus", murmelte Severus, als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren.  
 

"Ein was?"  
 

Severus winkte ab. Sie hatten definitiv Besseres zu tun als über irgendwelche Muggeldinge zu reden. "Wohin jetzt?", fragte er statt einer Erklärung.  
 

Wilkes sah sich in der Eingangshalle um. Es war ein Bild der Verwüstung, der absoluten Zerstörung. Severus hätte die Zerstörung erwartet, die mit einigen Krawallen einherging, aber das hier war die Zerstörung, die man auf einem Schlachtfeld erwartete. Trümmerstücke, Splitter, Fetzen.  
 

"Merlin!", stieß Wilkes hervor. "Was ist hier passiert?"  
 

"Gremlins", sagte Severus düster.  
 

Das verdiente keine Erwiderung.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts, befand Severus, war der schlimmste Ort für einen Häuserkampf, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Es hatte die gefühlte Größe einer kleinen Stadt, war so verwinkelt und verwirrend gebaut wie das Labyrinth des Minotaurus und zudem besaß es ein Eigenleben. Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass, sobald sie ein Stockwerk nach oben gingen, scheinbar überall auf Schüler trafen, die mit Gremlins kämpften.

 

Severus fragte sich, wie sie diese Plage je besiegen wollten.

 

Er fragte sich, wie sie diese Plage _überleben_ wollten.

 

"Ist das Professor Flitwick?", fragte er Wilkes.

 

Wilkes sah in die von ihm angegebene Richtung. Und starrte. Dann riss er Severus mit sich zu Boden – keine Sekunde zu früh. Professor Flitwick segelte über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Severus sah auf, um einen kurzen Blick auf seinen fliegenden Professor zu erhaschen.

 

"Was zur Hölle ist _das_?!"

 

Wilkes wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ein fliegender Gremlin."

 

"DAS sehe ich selbst – aber _wieso_ kann der fliegen?"

 

"Du hast gesagt, sie hätten das Tränkelabor verwüstet..."

 

Severus schluckte. Er hatte _gewusst_ , dass er den mutierten Gremlins nicht begegnen wollte. Er rappelte sich auf, unsicher, was sie nun tun sollten. Flitwick verfolgen und ihm helfen? Oder sich still und heimlich davonstehlen?

 

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als die Rumtreiber den Korridor entlang gedonnert kamen. Das hieß, die Hälfte von ihnen. Lupin und Potter, Mr. Rückgratlos und Mr. Arrogant. Severus verzog das Gesicht.

 

"Habt ihr Flitwick gesehen?", fragte Lupin, während Potter es vorzog, sie zu ignorieren.

 

"Er flog gerade vorbei", erwiderte Wilkes und klopfte sich den imaginären Staub vom Umhang. Es war natürlich hoffnungslos.

 

"Wohin?", fragte Lupin.

 

Severus war fast versucht, für die Information Geld zu verlangen, aber er besann sich eines Besseren. Er würde sich nicht mit den Gryffindors anlegen, wenn er nicht in Form für eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihnen war. Außerdem, wenn sie gingen und Flitwick retteten, würde der vielleicht etwas wegen Severus' Hand unternehmen können – abgesehen davon, dass die Anwesenheit der Gryffindors auch einen anderen Vorteil hatte: Man könnte sie als Ablenkungsmanöver benutzen, wenn die Gremlins angriffen.

 

"Da lang", sagte er deshalb, mit einem kurzen Blick zu Wilkes.

 

Wilkes hob leicht eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. Vielleicht verstand er aber auch so, worauf Severus hier anspielte. Potter sagte nichts, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, aber er schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, sie zu ignorieren. Besser so. Lupin nickte ihnen zu, fast dankbar. Nun, das war akzeptabel, vermutlich. Severus war es egal, und er bedeutete Wilkes, dass sie den Gryffindors folgen würden.

 

"Was planst du, Schniefelus?", fragte Potter, zum ersten Mal ihre Existenz anerkennend.

 

Severus schnaubte. "Nichts, um was du dir Sorgen machen müsstest, Potter." Er verzog das Gesicht. "So verlockend es auch ist, ich glaube nicht, dass es mir unter diesen Umständen nützen würde, dir ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen."

 

Potter sah ihn finster an. "Besser, du hältst dich daran. Sonst hexe ich dich in die nächste Woche!"

 

Severus verkniff sich einen Kommentar, denn _Du und welche Armee?_ wäre in diesem Augenblick eine äußerst dumme Bemerkung gewesen. Er erwiderte Potters Blick lediglich mit Verachtung, dann wandte er sich dem Gehirn der Gryffindors zu. Lupin trat nervös oder ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. Severus wusste nicht, was von beidem es war, aber es war auch nebensächlich.

 

"Wie war das noch mit Flitwick verfolgen?", meinte er deshalb.

 

"Ich bin hier der Anführer!", fauchte Potter. "Red mir nicht dazwischen!"

 

"Dazu müsstest du erst einmal etwas sagen", bemerkte Wilkes. "Aber bitte – führe uns an, oh furchtloser Führer!"

 

Potter funkelte sie böse an, folgte aber der Aufforderung. Vermutlich lag das aber nur daran, dass eine weitere Diskussion ihn noch lächerlicher gemacht hätte, als er ohnehin schon war. Severus war jedenfalls froh, dass nicht _er_ vorgehen sollte. Potter würde der Erste sein, der einer möglichen Gefahr gegenübertrat. Da konnte er auch damit leben, dass Potter sich als Anführer aufspielte.

 

Wilkes grinste ihn hinter Potters Rücken an, sich dieser Dinge ebenfalls bewusst. Nun, deshalb waren sie auch Slytherins, während Potter ein Gryffindor war.

 

"Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?", fragte Lupin, der neben ihnen ging.

 

Severus sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Was geht dich das an?"

 

Lupin zuckte leicht die Schultern. "Ich frage nur – deine Bandage blutet durch."

 

Er hatte leider recht. Aber Severus hatte nicht vor, das zuzugeben. Er machte ein desinteressiertes Geräusch und sah in eine andere Richtung. Es war nicht so, als könnten sie irgendwas dagegen tun, also warum darüber diskutieren? Je eher sie Flitwick fanden, desto eher könnten sie sich wieder trennen. _Nachdem_ Flitwick was gegen Severus' Verletzung getan hatte.

 

"Wir hätten nicht auf die Aussagen von schleimigen Slytherins hören sollen", grollte Potter. "Keine Spur von Flitwick!"

 

Severus überhörte das _schleimig_ , weil es dieses Mal Dank der Gremlins stimmte. "Was hast du erwartet? Brotkrumen?"

 

Die drei anderen sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Verwirrung an. Severus seufzte innerlich. Da war er nun bald fünf lange Jahre an dieser Schule, und er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass die meisten Leute Referenzen zu Muggelkultur nicht verstanden. Von Wilkes war das zu erwarten, Potter war sowieso ignorant – aber dass selbst Lupin ihn ansah, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, ließ ihn an sich selbst zweifeln.

 

"Vergesst es", sagte er finster.

 

Wilkes schüttelte den Kopf. "Irgendwann solltest du mit diesen seltsamen Bemerkungen aufhören, Snape."

 

Potter schnaubte, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Zumindest nicht zu dem Thema. Er fuhr stattdessen damit fort, sich über Slytherins, Schlangen und Snape zu beschweren. Bei ihm musste wohl alles Böse mit einem S beginnen. Severus rollte mit den Augen. Wie Potter es bei dieser Einstellung bis in die fünfte Klasse geschafft hatte, war ihm schleierhaft.

 

Und es regte ihn nur umso mehr auf, dass Potter gute Noten bekam, ohne sich anzustrengen. Die Welt war einfach viel zu ungerecht.

 

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, aber nicht ohne dass Severus neugierig von Lupin angestarrt wurde. "Was ist?", fragte er entnervt.

 

"Was meintest du mit Brotkrumen?", fragte Lupin zurück.

 

"Du weißt nicht, was Brotkrumen sind?", ätzte Severus.

 

Lupin seufzte. "Die Bedeutung _dahinter_."

 

"Ich bin, im Gegensatz zu dir, kein Idiot", grollte Severus. "Und ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt es vergessen."

 

"Ist es dir peinlich?"

 

"Was?" Severus starrte den Gryffindor an. "Wovon zum Henker – nein, vergiss es. Vergiss es einfach."

 

Lupin wirkte nachdenklich. "Diese Brotkrumen-Sache hat was mit Muggeln zu tun, oder? Ich meine, du hast schon öfter solche Ausdrücke benutzt ..."

 

"Nein, es hat was mit einer bösen Hexe zu tun, die in einem Pfefferkuchenhaus lebt", höhnte Severus. "Welchen Teil von _Vergiss es!_ verstehst du nicht? Soll ich es dir buchstabieren?"

 

Wilkes unterdrückte ein Lachen, während Lupin die Stirn runzelte. Severus fragte sich, wie sehr er noch ins Detail gehen sollte. Er hatte immer gedacht, Lupin hätte genug Ahnung von Muggeln – er war auch ein Halbblut, oder etwa nicht? –, aber nein, Märchen waren natürlich nicht in Lupins Wissensfundus. Deprimierend. Aber nicht zu ändern, zumindest nicht von ihm.

 

Aber deshalb war er auch ein Slytherin, überlegte Severus, und Lupin nicht. Weil _mutig_ war definitiv kein Attribut, das zu Lupin passte. Severus konnte sich an keine einzige Situation erinnern, die Lupins Gryffindormut gezeigt hätte.

 

"Halt!", rief Potter und hob die Hand.

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Sollte das eine schlechte Imitation von Handzeichen sein?

 

"Was ist, Potter?", fragte Wilkes. "Was haben wir jetzt schon wieder getan, dass du uns mit der Faust drohst?"

 

Potter blinzelte. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick wieder. "Ich drohe euch nicht!"

 

"Guter Witz", meinte Severus. "Also, was ist los?"

 

"Gremlins!"

 

"Na, das wussten wir auch schon ...", murmelte Wilkes.

 

Severus sah an Potter vorbei und seufzte. Noch ein mutierter Gremlin. Und er wusste einfach, dass Potter ewig darauf herumreiten würde: Ein Gremlin, der mit einer Schlange gekreuzt worden war. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie es zu dieser Mutation kam, aber er wusste eines, nämlich, dass es _nicht_ gut war. Es gab viele verschiedene Tränke, die Bestandteile von Schlangen hatten, und die meisten waren Gifte. Tödliche Gifte. Und wenn sie Pech hatten, war dieser Gremlin hochgiftig.

 

Der Gremlin zischelte und glitt näher.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wisch dir endlich das Grinsen vom Gesicht, Potter", zischte Severus.

 

Seine Worte ließen Potter nur noch breiter grinsen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, breitete sich das Grinsen soweit aus, dass sich seine Mundwinkel an seinem Hinterkopf trafen und der obere Teil des Kopfes einfach abfiel.

 

Severus war wirklich schlechter Laune.

 

Potter hatte den Gremlin besiegt, ja, ganz toll. Severus hatte bereits genug von denen getroffen, um das als keine große Tat zu bezeichnen. Immerhin, er hatte sich aus einem Belagerungszustand befreit und es war sein Verdienst, mehr oder weniger, dass die Gremlins sich im Schloss nicht mehr vermehren konnten. Aber trotzdem machte Potter so ein großes Aufhebens darum, nur weil es eben ein mutierter Gremlin gewesen war. Aber selbst das hätte Severus ihm vielleicht irgendwann verzeihen können. Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass es ein _Schlangen_ gremlin war und Potter sich in Pose geschmissen hatte, als er das erzböse Wesen vernichtet hatte.

 

Severus hatte ganz genau gesehen, wie Potter ihm dabei einen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Ihm und Wilkes.

 

"Was ist denn, Schniefelus?", fragte Potter unschuldig. "Ich habe immerhin deinen Arsch gerettet."

 

"Eher _dein_ Arschgesicht", erwiderte Wilkes.

 

Potter funkelte ihn böse an. "Habe ich mit dir geredet?"

 

Wilkes rollte mit den Augen. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Potter, du hast weder meinen _Arsch_ gerettet noch sonst etwas – ich bin selbst mit einer Hand ein besserer Duellant als du." Was eine Lüge war, zumindest sofern es ein faires Duell betraf. "Also wisch dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Du bist nicht der Held, der jetzt eine Lebensschuld von uns einfordern könnte."

 

Potters Grinsen verschwand tatsächlich. "Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass ich das Biest besiegt habe, was?"

 

"Oh, wenn es das ist ..." Severus sah zu Wilkes und zuckte die Schultern. "Danke", sagte er zu Potter, aber seine Stimme zeigte deutlich, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, "aber du zeigst eine zu große Genugtuung, als dass ich dir abnehmen würde, dass du es aus reiner gryffindor'schen Nobelkeit getan hast."

 

Potter murmelte irgendetwas, das entweder "undankbares Pack" bedeutete oder "das nächste Mal krieg ich euch". Severus dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn beides passte zu Potter. Lupin war die gesamte Auseinandersetzung über still gewesen, aber das war ein Pluspunkt für ihn. Severus hätte ihn nur ungern verhext, weil er ihm auf die Nerven ging, weil dann Potter auf ihn losgegangen wäre.

 

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, auch wenn sie inzwischen nicht mehr wussten, wohin Flitwick verschwunden sein könnte. Vielleicht hatte der kleinwüchsige Zauberer sich auch bereits selbst befreit. Severus meinte etwas darüber gehört zu haben, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Duellant war, auch wenn man ihm das von seinem Auftreten her wohl nicht zutrauen würde. Severus fand es fast deprimierend, dass sie keinen Unterricht darin hatten. Er würde auch einem Club beitreten – wenn er noch besser im Duellieren wurde, könnte er den Gryffindors so richtig den Marsch blasen.

 

"Jungs", unterbrach Wilkes seine Gedanken. Sie waren gerade im Treppenhaus angelangt, und dementsprechend hatten sie sich in stillem Einvernehmen daran gemacht, sich nach jeder Seite abzusichern.

 

Severus folgte Wilkes' Blick. "Flitwick!"

 

Tatsächlich, der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer stand auf einem Treppenabsatz über ihnen und duellierte sich mit einer Horde Gremlins. Vom Fledermausgremlin war nichts mehr zu sehen, aber Severus würde erst an sein Dahinscheiden denken, wenn er die Leiche gesehen hatte. Wer wusste schon, ob es nicht ein _Vampir_ gremlin war?

 

"Wir müssen da hoch", beschloss Potter.

 

Severus sah ihn ungläubig an. "Bist du verrückt?" Er zögerte. "Vergiss die Frage."

 

Er sah wieder zu Flitwick hoch. So gut Flitwick auch war, die Gremlins waren deutlich in der Überzahl. Er rang mit sich. Er hatte wirklich nicht vor, sich mit Gremlins anzulegen, nicht nach den letzten Begegnungen. Andererseits könnte es von Vorteil sein, einem Lehrer zu helfen. Flitwick war immerhin ein Ravenclaw, was ihn schon einmal besser machte als einen Gryffindor. Sicherlich würde er auch die Hilfe der Slytherins bemerken und nicht nur die Gryffindors belohnen.

 

"Wilkes?", fragte er leise.

 

"Schon verstanden, und ich fürchte, du hast recht."

 

"Einer der Augenblicke, in denen ich es tatsächlich hasse, recht zu haben." Severus seufzte. Er wandte sich an Potter. "Irgendwelche Ideen, oh furchtloser Führer?"

 

Natürlich kam die Idee nicht von Potter, sondern dem Gehirn von Gryffindor. "Wir könnten Schwebezauber versuchen – einer bleibt hier unten und levitiert die anderen nach oben."

 

"Problem", sagte Wilkes spöttisch, "ist, dass ihr Gryffindors seid und wir euch nicht trauen, während ihr uns nicht traut. Wer soll also wen schweben lassen?"

 

"Nun, Snape könnte dich schweben lassen", sagte Lupin simpel, "und ich helfe James."

 

Wilkes wirkte nicht begeistert. "Sorry, Snape", meinte er, "aber mit deinem kaputten Arm traue ich dir das nicht wirklich zu."

 

Severus zuckte die Schultern. Er würde sich selbst auch nicht trauen, wenn er sich nicht kennen würde. Nicht, wenn es darum ging, mehrere Meter über dem Boden in der Luft zu schweben. Damit fiel Team Slytherin eigentlich aus, denn Wilkes würde sich nicht levitieren lassen und Severus in den Kampf zu schicken, wäre idiotisch. Oder gryffindorisch. Und er war beides nicht.

 

"Noch mehr Ideen?", fragte Severus deshalb.

 

"Wieso, es ist eine gute Idee!", protestierte Potter.

 

Wilkes grinste. "Schön, du schwebst nach oben und stellst dich den Gremlins, während wir hier warten ..."

 

"Feiglinge!"

 

"Nein, das nennt man Intelligenz", korrigierte Severus. "Lupin, erklär es ihm!"

 

Die Erklärung war zwar nicht ganz so, wie Severus sie sich gewünscht hätte, aber Lupin brachte tatsächlich das Problem rüber. Jedoch schien es nur Potters Meinung über Slytherins zu festigen. Offensichtlich war es ein persönlicher Affront gegen seinen Gryffindorstolz nicht ohne jeglichen Gedanken an Gefahr für die eigene Person in den Kampf zu stürmen, um jemanden zu retten.

 

Ob er danach selbst gerettet werden musste, war wohl nebensächlich.

 

Severus wandte den Blick wieder nach oben. Flitwick wurde in die Enge gedrängt, und es sah wirklich nicht gut aus für ihn. Wenn sie etwas höher gelangten, könnten sie vielleicht von ihrer Position aus etwas tun. Er winkte Wilkes ihm zu folgen. Wenn sie nicht auf Flitwicks Treppenabsatz kamen, ohne sich durch das halbe Schloss zu schlagen, dann mussten sie eben die nächstbeste Position einnehmen. Wilkes verstand augenblicklich und folgte ihm die nächste Treppe nach oben. Potter und Lupin sahen ihnen verwirrt nach – Potters Ruf "Elende Feiglinge!" verfolgte sie – aber Severus achtete nicht auf sie. Er sprintete auf den nächsten Treppenabsatz und orientierte sich. Die Position war anders, aber nicht unbedingt besser.

 

"Weiter hoch", befahl er. Auf dem nächsten Absatz waren sie in einer Position, in der sie Flitwick und die Gremlins gut sehen konnten, sogar freie Schusslinie hatten. Einziges Problem war, dass sie am anderen Ende der Halle waren, aber das ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. "Bereit?"

 

"Ziel ja richtig", warnte Wilkes, seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand.

 

Severus erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf sein Ziel ins Visier zu nehmen. Seine Hand zitterte. Besser, er nahm die Ziele aufs Korn, bei denen es nicht so tragisch war, wenn er sie verfehlte. Bevor er jedoch einen Fluch sprechen konnte, griff Wilkes nach seiner Hand.

 

"Warte mal", meinte er. "Ich hab einen Plan."

 

"Einen Plan?"

 

Severus sah ihn an, aber Wilkes' Blick war auf Flitwick fixiert. Flitwick war nun gefährlich nah am Abgrund – einen halben Schritt weiter, und er würde in die Tiefe fallen. Genau das schien der Plan der Gremlins zu sein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus, wie die Gryffindors sich die Treppen hocharbeiteten, aber sie hatten Pech, dass diese genau jetzt die Richtung änderten. Was auch immer Wilkes' Plan war, er würde ganz in den Händen der Slytherins liegen.

 

"Du hast was von einem Zauber erzählt, der einen in die Luft fliegen lässt", sagte Wilkes langsam. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wovon redete er? "Der braucht nicht allzu viel Konzentration, oder? Ich meine, nicht so wie Wingardium Leviosa, oder?"

 

"Was?"

 

"Ich werde den Treppenabsatz sprengen – dann sind die Gremlins hinüber, aber Flitwick fällt. Du musst ihn mit dem Zauber auffangen."

 

"Bist du _irre_?!"

 

Er drehte sich zu den Gryffindors um, aber die verschwanden gerade in einem Korridor, um einen anderen Weg nach oben zu nehmen. Verdammt! Wenigstens einmal wäre es ihm zugute gekommen. Wilkes war eindeutig übergeschnappt, und Severus wollte nicht wissen, was er anstellte, wenn es so weiter ging. Wie zum Henker sollte er Flitwick auffangen? Er hatte keinen Polsterungszauber gelernt, und was auch immer Wilkes für einen Zauber meinte, er wusste nicht, welchen.

 

"Auf drei!", rief Wilkes und zielte.

 

Severus griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn von einer schrecklichen Dummheit abzuhalten. Das wäre Mord an einem Lehrer, wenn er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzte!

 

"Lass los!", fauchte Wilkes.

 

"Nein! Du bist vollkommen verrückt geworden!"

 

Wilkes stieß ihn zurück. Severus taumelte rückwärts und stolperte über seinen Umhangsaum. Er fiel rücklings zu Boden, sich instinktiv auffangen wollend, aber sein rechter Arm war in einer Schlinge. Es knirschte. Severus japste schmerzerfüllt. Er sah auf und sah Wilkes, den Zauberstab erhoben.

 

" _Bombarda maxima_!", brüllte Wilkes, bevor Severus ihn entwaffnen konnte.

 

Severus riss die Augen auf und sah zu Flitwick. Der Treppenabsatz explodierte in einem Trümmerregen. Flitwick ruderte mit den Armen und stürzte rückwärts in die tiefe Leere. Etwas kreischte und attackierte Wilkes. Severus griff seinen Zauberstab, die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammenbeißend. Er musste sich auch seine linke Hand verletzt haben, aber er hatte keine Zeit.

 

Er richtete den Zauberstab blind in Flitwicks Richtung und brüllte den ersten Zauber, der ihm in den Sinn kam. " _Levicorpus_!"

 


	5. Chapter 5

Severus ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Seine Hände zitterten, aber die Gefahr war noch nicht vorbei. Er wandte sich um, um nach Wilkes zu sehen. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, weil er so mit Flitwick beschäftigt gewesen war, aber jetzt ...

 

"Wilkes ...?", fragte er.

 

Aber es war nicht Wilkes, der ihm antwortete. Der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und forderte ihn auf, sich nicht zu bewegen. "Sie sollten sich ausruhen – ich kümmere mich um Mr. Wilkes."

 

Severus nickte nur. Auch wenn es ihm irgendwie widerstrebte, so hatte Flitwick vermutlich recht. Severus wäre keine große Hilfe, selbst wenn er es wollte. Er sah zur Seite. Wo war Wilkes eigentlich hin? Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Er richtete sich auf. Irgendwo musste Wilkes doch hin sein! Und was war mit dem Fledermausgremlin passiert?

 

Wenn er sich nicht so elend fühlen würde, könnte er nach ihm suchen, statt alleine herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass Flitwick zurückkehrte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hasste es, nutzlos zu sein. Aber seit seinem Sturz vorhin war nun auch seine linke Hand verletzt. Es war schwer genug, seinen Zauberstab zu halten, aber damit zu kämpfen war praktisch unmöglich.

 

Ein Krachen ließ ihn herumfahren. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Wilkes! Er war auf einem der höheren Treppen, und der Fledermausgremlin suchte ihn noch immer heim.

 

Er suchte das Treppenhaus mit seinen Blicken ab – wo war Flitwick? Er hatte doch gesagt, er wolle Wilkes helfen. Severus grollte innerlich. Gerade dann, wenn er nichts tun konnte! Er richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Seine rechte Hand brannte mehr und mehr, und seine linke fühlte sich auch nicht viel besser an. Aber wenn Flitwick nirgends zu sehen war, dann musste er eben versuchen, Wilkes zu helfen. Immerhin hatte Wilkes ihm auch geholfen, und ein Slytherin ehrte seine Schulden.

 

"Unten bleiben!", rief Flitwick von weiter oben. Severus drehte den Kopf. "Ich kümmere mich darum."

 

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, nickte aber. Er sah zurück zu Wilkes. Wilkes kämpfte, aber es war schwer zu sagen, was genau passierte. Er war einfach zu weit weg. Severus sah zwischen Flitwick und Wilkes hin und her. Worauf wartete Flitwick? Auf den rechten Augenblick? Er bezweifelte, dass Wilkes dazu in der Lage war, den Fledermausgremlin lange genug abzuschütteln, um Flitwick eine Chance zu lassen.

 

Offensichtlich unterschätzte er seinen Zauberkunstprofessor.

 

Flitwick war ein ausgezeichneter Duellant, und Severus erhielt nun die Möglichkeit, ihn in voller Aktion zu erleben. Severus war erstaunt. Mehr als das. Wilkes schaffte es, den Fledermausgremlin für einen kurzen Augenblick von sich wegzubringen. Selbst wenn Severus in Höchstform gewesen wäre, hätte es ihm nicht ausgereicht. Flitwick jedoch... Severus' Augen weiteten sich in Bewunderung. Ein einziger, gezielter Fluch und der Fledermausgremlin wurde aus dem Fenster katapultiert – hinaus in die gleißende Sonne.

 

"Wow." Severus sah zu Wilkes, der überrascht über das plötzliche Verschwinden seines Gegners wirkte. "Geht's dir gut?", rief er ihm zu.

  
Wilkes sah zu ihm runter. Severus konnte einige blutige Striemen in seinem Gesicht sehen, aber abgesehen von einigen Kratzern schien es ihm gut zu gehen. "Mir geht's wohl besser als dir", meinte Wilkes. "Du solltest möglichst bald zu einem Heiler gehen, weißt du, du bist scheußlich blass."

 

Severus nickte leicht. "Sehr schlimm ...?"

 

"Wie der Tod frisch aufgewärmt und schlecht reanimiert", bestätigte Wilkes.

 

Severus seufzte. Es war wohl wirklich höchste Zeit, sich jemanden zu suchen, der ihn verarztete. Er sah sich nach Flitwick um. Hoffentlich konnte er ihn zeitweise aufpäppeln. Wenn diese Krise noch weiter anhielt, dann würde es verdammt übel für ihn werden, wenn er jetzt schon aussah wie der aufgewärmte Tod in Person. Das Schicksal meinte es aber offenbar nicht gut mit ihm – Flitwick war nirgends zu sehen. Severus seufzte schwer. Er sah zurück zu Wilkes, der sich gerade auf dem Weg nach unten zu Severus machte. Na, wenigstens ließ _er_ ihn nicht im Stich.

 

"Mr. Snape?"

 

Severus zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. "Professor!"

 

Flitwick sah ihn besorgt an. "Ich bin kein Heiler, Mr. Snape, aber –"

 

"Ich bin nicht besonders wählerisch unter diesen Umständen", meinte Severus leise.

 

Flitwick nickte. Er nahm Severus' rechte Hand in die seine und begann damit, die blutige Bandage vorsichtig abzuwickeln. Severus sog scharf die Luft ein. Flitwick sah ihn entschuldigend an, aber er konnte auch nicht viel mehr tun. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Hand brannte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie pulsierte, aber der Anblick war auch nicht viel besser. Severus drehte den Kopf weg, damit ihm nicht schlecht wurde. Er hörte jemanden neben sich nach Luft schnappen und wusste, dass Wilkes hinzugekommen war. Flitwick fluchte leise, aber Severus wollte gar nicht wissen, wieso. Nein, er war ganz glücklich damit, in die andere Richtung zu starren. Er würde sich _nicht_ umdrehen.

 

"Das sieht übel aus", sagte Flitwick. "Da muss jemand mit einer Heilerausbildung ran."

 

Severus seufzte. "Ich verstehe."

 

Flitwick tätschelte ihm den Arm. "Ich kann einen Kühlzauber sprechen", bot er an. "Das könnte ein wenig helfen."

 

Severus nickte. Flitwick lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, und Severus war seltsam dankbar dafür. Er ließ seine Hand neu bandagieren und Flitwick einen Kühlzauber sprechen. Der Schmerz war zwar weiterhin da, aber er war... schwächer. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Und das war besser als gar nichts. Severus musterte seine Bandage.

 

"Danke", sagte er.

 

"Nicht dafür, Junge." Flitwick klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Im Übrigen, das war vorhin ein ganz ausgezeichnetes Stück Magie."

 

"Finden Sie?" Severus' Miene hellte auf. Sein eigener Zauber – und dann kam das Lob direkt von seinem Zauberkunstlehrer!

 

Flitwick nickte. "Auch wenn es ein wenig seltsam war, kopfüber in der Luft zu hängen." Seine Stimme klang amüsiert. Severus sah verlegen zur Seite. Flitwick wusste offenbar, was der wahre Zweck dieses Zaubers war. Nun, so schwer war es ja auch nicht herauszufinden. Aber trotzdem... das Lob war ein Lob, egal, welchem Zweck der Zauber ursprünglich dienen sollte.

 

"Professor", unterbrach Wilkes, "was ist mit dem Rest?"

 

Flitwick sah auf. "Der Rest, Mr. Wilkes?"

 

"Der Gremlins", meinte Wilkes und wirkte unsicher. "Sind es noch viele?"

 

Der Zauberkunstlehrer dachte nach. "Die meisten dürften inzwischen vom restlichen Kollegium bekämpft worden sein. Das wirkliche Problem sind die Gremlins, die ins Tränkelabor eingebrochen sind."

 

Severus verzog leicht das Gesicht. Während der Schlangengremlin relativ einfach besiegt worden war, war der Fledermausgremlin bereits ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Und wenn noch mehr von der Sorte herumschwirrten... _Problem_ war nicht ganz das Wort, das Severus wählen würde. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass Wilkes ähnlich dachte.

 

"... wenn man bedenkt, dass die ursprünglich so niedlich waren", murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Severus' Augen weiteten sich. Verdammt! Er hatte in dem ganzen Trubel Parlante ganz vergessen! Wenn es möglich war, dann wurde er nun noch eine Spur blasser. Den Schmerz in seiner Hand ignorierend zog er seine Schultasche nach vorne. Aber ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass Parlante verschwunden war. Flitwick sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, aber Wilkes schien sich nun auch an den Mogwai zu erinnern. Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

 

"Wir finden ihn", versicherte er Severus. "Gesund und munter."

 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Parlante in einem Schloss verschwand, das im Kriegszustand war, dann war es idiotisch von ihm zu glauben, dass sie ihn wiederfanden bevor ihm etwas passierte. Dennoch, er würde es versuchen. Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine und ignorierte Flitwicks besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

 

"Mr. Snape, Sie sollten sich wirklich ausruhen", sagte er ernst. "Die Verletzung sieht nicht gut aus, und –"

 

"Professor", unterbrach Severus ihn, "ich weiß Ihre Besorgnis zu schätzen. Wirklich. Aber da ist etwas, was ich tun muss, und das hat Priorität."

 

Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist es wichtiger als deine Gesundheit, Junge?"

 

Severus zögerte einen Moment. Es war eine Tatsache, dass er Parlante noch nicht allzu lange hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er auch keine besonders innige Beziehung zu Parlante. Er verstand selten, was Parlante von ihm wollte, und das Gesumme ging ihm auf die Nerven. Es war nicht so persönlich, wie es vielleicht hätte sein sollen. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Wilkes, der schweigend neben ihm stand. Wilkes hätte sicherlich aus ganz anderen Gründen nach Parlante gesucht. Wilkes _mochte_ diese Mogwais. Severus fand sie nervenaufreibend, betitelte sie als Quälgeister. Wenn er nun Parlante suchen wollte, dann war es nicht aus Gründen der Zuneigung, sondern aus Gründen des Stolzes. Es lag in seiner Verantwortung, auf ihn aufzupassen, und diese Verantwortung hatte er schmählich vernachlässigt. Es war also an ihm, das wieder hinzubiegen. Das war der wahre Grund. Oder?

 

"Ja", sagte Severus schließlich, aber er klang nicht so überzeugt, wie er gewollt hatte. Wenn es wirklich eine Sache des Stolzes war, war dann sein Stolz wichtiger als seine Gesundheit? Der Gedanke war unangenehm.

 

Flitwick seufzte schwer. "Ich verstehe." Aber er verstand nicht. Severus verstand es selbst nicht, wie sollte Flitwick es also tun? "Aber ich fürchte, ich kann es nicht erlauben."

 

Severus sah ihn an. "Was?"

 

"Mr. Snape, Sie sind, auch wenn Sie nicht Mitglied meines Hauses sind, mein Schutzbefohlener. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich in noch mehr Gefahr für ihre Gesundheit begeben." Flitwicks Miene hatte sich verändert. Seine Miene war ernst und duldete keinen Widerspruch, gerade so, als ob er ein Duell bestritt und nicht mit einem seiner Schüler sprach.

 

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hätte auch die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, aber er wusste es besser. Er hatte gewusst, dass Flitwick es nicht verstand. Natürlich nicht – wenn er ein Gryffindor gewesen wäre, wäre es sicherlich anders gewesen. Aber er war natürlich nur ein Slytherin, und da war es natürlich egal, was Severus selbst von der Sache hielt. Konnte Flitwick nicht gehen und sich um die Schüler kümmern, die seinen Schutz _wollten_? Severus hatte nicht darum gebeten. Er war dankbar, dass Flitwick nach seiner Verletzung gesehen hatte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Severus ihm jetzt etwas schuldig war. Er hatte Flitwick schließlich auch geholfen, irgendwie. Er würde Parlante nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Es war seine Schuld, dass Parlante irgendwo im Schloss umherwanderte, weil er ihn mitgenommen hatte. Er hätte ihn schließlich bei Avery und den anderen lassen können. Warum konnte Flitwick das nicht verstehen?

 

Flitwick erwiderte seinen finsteren Blick ruhig. "Sie sollten sich genau überlegen, was Sie jetzt tun, Mr. Snape."

 

"Ich bin kein Gryffindor!", schnappte Severus.

 

Flitwick nickte gutmütig. "Ich weiß. Sie sind ein Slytherin, aber vor allem sind Sie ein Jugendlicher." Er seufzte. "Ein wütender Jugendlicher."

 

Severus sah weg. Er hasste es, wenn man in so einem Tonfall mit ihm sprach. Flitwick nannte ihn zwar einen Jugendlichen, aber er sprach mit ihm wie mit einem Kleinkind. Wenn er es gewagt hätte, den Zauberkunstlehrer gegen sich aufzubringen, hätte er sicherlich versucht, ihn dafür zu verhexen. Aber auch wenn er wütend auf ihn war, er war nicht so dumm, einen ausgezeichneten Duellanten anzugreifen, nicht mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Wilkes trat näher zu ihm, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

 

"Hör auf damit, Sev", murmelte er.

 

Der Gebrauch seines Spitznamens ließ Severus inne halten. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass einer von den Slytherins ihn so nannte. Es war bereits selten genug, wenn sie ihn mit Vornamen ansprachen. Er blinzelte Wilkes verwirrt an, fragend, aber der andere Slytherin lächelte nur matt und schüttelte den Kopf. Severus ließ die Schultern sinken. Selbst Wilkes wandte sich gegen ihn. Aber Wilkes war auch um ihn besorgt, das wusste er, denn sonst wäre Wilkes nicht hier. Er hätte schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben können. Severus seufzte.

 

"Professor", sagte Wilkes mit einem Blick auf Severus, "können Sie nicht einfach mitkommen, während wir nach Parlante suchen? Dann können Sie aufpassen, dass Severus nichts ... zu Drastisches tut."

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Wilkes klang, als ob er Severus für mental nicht ganz auf der Höhe hielt – so als ob er glaubte, dass Severus sich etwas antun würde. Flitwicks zuckende Mundwinkel deuteten darauf hin, dass auch der kleine Professor diesen Gedankengang gehabt hatte. Damit hatte er wohl seinen Ruf weg. Er funkelte Wilkes finster an.

 

Flitwick seufzte. "Mir scheint, Sie lassen mir wirklich keine Wahl." Severus sah ihn perplex an, aber der Professor lächelte nur, als amüsiere er sich über einen privaten Witz. Severus runzelte die Stirn, aber er forderte sein Glück nicht heraus.

 

* * *

 

"Bei Merlin dem Bärtigen!" Severus hielt sich mit Mühe davon ab, die Arme verzweifelt gen Himmel zu heben. "Ich werde in den nächsten Minuten nicht tot umfallen!"

 

Wilkes sah ihn zweifelnd an, während Flitwick ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich gab. Severus grollte leise. Er hatte sich die Suche nach Parlante definitiv anders vorgestellt. Er hätte es ja akzeptieren können, dass sie ihn für kampfunfähig hielten, weil er es zu einem Großteil auch war, und auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn ohne weitere Absprache in ihre Mitte genommen hatten, damit er nicht in die direkte Schusslinie geriet, hätte er annehmen können. Aber die Blicke, die ihm alle paar Sekunden zugeworfen wurden, _die_ konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Die würde er nicht einmal _tolerieren_! Er lag nicht auf dem Sterbebett!

 

"Wer fällt tot um?"

 

Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! "Du, Potter, wenn es nach mir ginge."

 

"Aber, aber", sagte Flitwick amüsiert, "keinen Streit, wir haben schon genug Zwietracht, auch ohne die legendären Zankereien zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin."

 

Potter starrte Flitwick an. Dann sah er zu Severus. Severus erwiderte den Blick gehässig. Es war eine Genugtuung zu wissen, dass die Gryffindors zu spät waren für ihre große Rettungsaktion. Potters Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend, aber er schwieg. Vielleicht war er doch mit ein wenig Verstand gesegnet, denn er versuchte nicht, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Nicht direkt vor der Nase eines Lehrers, der einen Grund hatte, auf Seiten der Slytherins zu stehen.

 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin." Flitwick lächelte die Gryffindors an. "Wenn Sie nichts anderes zu tun haben, dann könnten Sie uns begleiten. Je mehr, desto besser."

 

Severus schnaubte leise. "Je mehr, desto begriffsstutziger – der IQ unserer Gruppe ist soeben um einige Punkte gefallen."

 

Wilkes unterdrückte ein Lachen. Flitwick reagierte nicht, aber Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob der Professor seine Worte wirklich nicht gehört hatte oder sie einfach ignorierte. Was es auch war, Severus hatte keinerlei Probleme damit. Solange er nicht in Schwierigkeiten geriet, weil er es wieder einmal nicht schaffte, seine Kommentare für sich zu behalten, war er damit zufrieden. Immerhin, es gab jemanden, der ihn gehört hatte und seine Bemerkung zu schätzen wusste. Die Gryffindors sahen ihn misstrauisch an, sagten jedoch nichts. Stattdessen stimmten sie Flitwick zu und schlossen sich der Gruppe an. Wenn sie jetzt noch einen Hufflepuff aufgabelten, dann könnten sie für das vereinte Hogwarts stehen.

 

"Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Potter.

 

Flitwick spähte um eine Ecke. "Ah, wir suchen jemanden."

 

"Wen?", fragte Potter stirnrunzelnd.

 

"Ich glaube, sein Name ist _Parlante_ ", antwortete Flitwick mit einem Blick auf Severus.

 

"Parlante, Parlante..." Potter grübelte, während sie in den nächsten Korridor bogen. "Hey, das ist doch Snapes Mogwai!"

 

Severus hätte ihm gerne für diese Erkenntnis applaudiert, aber es sollte nicht so sein. Stattdessen warf er Potter einen langen, bohrenden Blick zu. Er traute Potter nicht weiter, als er ihn werfen konnte, und unter den momentanen Umständen konnte er ihn nicht einmal unter Aufbringen aller Kräfte _hochheben_. Dementsprechend war er mehr als skeptisch, was Potters Beteiligung an ihrer Suche betraf. Er schien eher eine Person zu sein, die ihn sabotierte. Obwohl, laut Potter und Black war Sabotage ein reines Slytherinhandwerk. Vielleicht endete ja doch alles gut. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

 

"Sag mal, Potter, wo habt ihr eigentlich eure Komparsen gelassen?", fragte Wilkes.

 

Interessiert sah Severus auf. _Das_ könnte neuen Stoff für Sticheleien bieten. Vielleicht hatte sich das Dream-Team ja auch gestritten und war getrennter Wege gegangen. Immerhin hatte die ganze Misere mit Blacks Idiotie angefangen, und wenn Potter mit Lupin unterwegs war, dann hatte das Gryffindorhirn vielleicht ein Vernunftwort gesprochen. Natürlich würden die Gryffindors das nicht zugeben – Potter würdigte Wilkes nicht einmal eines Blickes – aber Severus war der Ansicht, dass gerade ihr Schweigen laute Anklage war.

 

"Ich vermute, die Gryffindors sind auch nicht mehr so mutig wie sie einst waren", erklärte Severus Wilkes, laut genug, damit die Gryffindors ihn hören konnten.

 

Wilkes grinste. "Bist du dir sicher, dass es sich nicht einfach nur um Scharlatane und Betrüger handelt?"

 

Severus tat so, als würde er darüber nachdenken, während er nach Potter und Lupin schielte. Lupin hatte die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen, aber er schien sich kontrollieren zu können. Potter hingegen ...

 

"Wen nennst du hier einen Betrüger?", fauchte Potter. "Wenn hier jemandem Mut mangelt, dann wohl euch kriecherischen, schleimigen –"

 

Severus lächelte spöttisch. "Sag bloß, du fühlst dich angesprochen?"

 

Potter wurde zornesrot, schloss jedoch den Mund. Flitwick gab ein missbilligendes Schnalzen von sich. "Jungs, ich habe euch bereits gesagt, dass dies nicht der Augenblick für Häuserstreitigkeiten ist", sagte er streng.

 

"Aber die –", begann Potter wütend und deutete auf Severus und Wilkes.

 

"Ich habe gehört, was sie gesagt haben", unterbrach Flitwick. "Aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass sie mit keinem Wort eine persönliche Beleidigung ausgesprochen haben. Ich bin nicht glücklich über ihre kindischen Bemerkungen, aber sie sind kein Grund für Streitigkeiten."

 

Potter schwieg und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Severus indes runzelte die Stirn und starrte Flitwicks Hinterkopf an. Der kleine Professor hatte es geschafft, ihm die Sache zu vermiesen. Und das durch nichts weiter als ein einziges, klitzekleines Wort. Ein einziges verdammtes Wort, und Flitwick hielt ihn effektiv davon ab, weiterzusticheln. Obwohl Potter so eine wundervolle Vorlage für verbale Angriffe bot, jetzt, wo sein Hauptkomplize nicht anwesend war. Aber nein, Flitwick musste ihm natürlich sagen, dass es _kindisch_ war. Und wenn Severus eines nicht war, dann kindisch. So genannt zu werden stieß ihm sauer auf, und unter den Umständen konnte er darauf nun wirklich verzichten.

 

Er hatte bereits mehrfach damit gekämpft, sein Essen daran zu hindern, den Rückwartsgang einzuschlagen.

 

Er schnaubte, hätte zusätzlich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sah in eine andere Richtung. Severus war sich sicher, dass er Lupin unterdrückt lachen hörte. Wundervoll! Der rückgratlose Gryffindor machte sich über ihn lustig. Severus sah zu Wilkes, der auch nicht wirklich glücklich über die Situation wirkte. Was ihn jedoch wurmte, war, dass Wilkes den Kommentar trotzdem besser wegzustecken schien. Es war einfach nur ungerecht!

 

"Haben wir eigentlich ein bestimmtes Ziel?", fragte Lupin. "Oder suchen wir einfach so?"

 

"Definiere 'einfach so'", forderte Severus. "Ist das so eine Angabe der Art _'irgendwie'_ und _'eben dingens'_?"

 

Lupin lächelte ihn an. "In der Tat – allgemein nennt man so etwas auch Umgangssprache. Meistens ist es nämlich im Alltag nicht notwendig, etwas wissenschaftlich genau zu definieren, Snape."

 

"Ah, dann ist das so was wie dein _kleines pelziges Problem_ , ja?"

 

Potter blieb mit einem Mal stocksteif stehen. Flitwick drehte den Kopf und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. Lupin wurde rot, und Severus fragte sich, was in Circes Namen so Besonderes daran war. Er hatte den Spruch doch schon früher gebracht. Andererseits hatte Lupin auch da sehr spärlich geschaut. Vielleicht war das ein Gryffindorinsider. Severus schauderte. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was Gryffindors als kleines pelziges Problem bezeichneten. Das führte zu Dingen, die ihm Albträume bereiten könnten. Severus warf den Gryffindors einen kurzen Blick zu. Potter und Lupin unterhielten sich im Flüsterton, aber Severus hatte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen kein Verlangen danach, sie zu belauschen.

 

Stattdessen überlegte er sich, wohin Parlante verschwunden sein könnte. Und wie lange es dauerte, ihn zu finden. Und wieso der Boden ihm stetig näher kam.

 

"Sev!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

"... die Klappe zu weit aufgerissen."

 

Severus blinzelte. War das Potter? Er sah nach oben in die besorgten Gesichter von Flitwick und Wilkes. Warum sahen die ihn an? Und warum _lag_ er?

 

"Wsspsst?"

 

Wilkes zog die Brauen zusammen. "Wie bitte?"

 

Severus schloss die Augen. Ihm war elend. Wirklich elend. Er hatte das Gefühl zu zerfließen, dabei war es nicht einmal wirklich warm. Ihm war schlecht. Und er war sich nicht sicher, wie man das Gefühl in seiner Hand beschreiben sollte. Alles in allem fühlte er sich so, als wäre es das Beste, er würde für die nächsten zehntausend Jahre in den Krankenflügel übersiedeln. Aber nur, wenn er ein Einzelzimmer mit Bibliothek bekam. Er unterdrückte einen Stoßseufzer und sah wieder zu seinem Freund.

 

"Was ist passiert?", nuschelte er. Dieses Mal verstand Wilkes ihn.

 

"Du bist zusammengeklappt", erklärte er. "Hab dich gerade noch auffangen können, bevor du nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hast."

 

Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, Sie sollten wirklich den Krankenflügel aufsuchen, Mr. Snape."

 

Severus war übel, und allein der Gedanke, sich die ganzen Treppen zum Krankenflügel hoch zu quälen, verschlimmerte die Übelkeit. Nein. Warum konnten die Idioten von Architekten den Krankenflügel nicht irgendwo bauen, wo man leichter hinkam? Zum Beispiel im Erdgeschoss. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann der Krankenflügel nicht zu mir kommen?", fragte er kläglich.

 

Flitwick lächelte milde. "Das wird wohl nicht möglich sein."

 

Severus war versucht, einen Schmollmund zu ziehen. Jedoch fiel ihm ein, dass er das besser ließ, solange Potter in Sichtweite war. Immerhin war er in Hörweite, auch wenn Severus nicht wusste, wo genau er sich befand. Es war jedenfalls nicht allzu weit weg, und Severus musste sowieso am Ende sein, wenn er überhaupt _in Betracht_ zog, so einem kindischen Drang nachzugeben. Besser, er stand auf. Sobald er seine Beine gefunden hatte.

 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du dazu in der Lage bist", kommentierte Wilkes seine Bemühungen.

 

"Mh?" Severus fühlte sich seltsam benommen. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja doch den Kopf gestoßen, egal, was Wilkes sagte. Vielleicht wollte Wilkes ihn ja nur daran hindern, ihn dafür zu verfluchen, dass er ihn nicht aufgefangen hatte. "Sag, hast du meine Beine gesehen?"

 

Wilkes sah ihn mit einem eigentümlichen Blick an. "Sie sind genau da, wo sie immer sind, Severus."

 

"Tatsächlich?" Severus spähte an sich herunter. "Du hast recht. Wo habe ich nur meinen Kopf?"

 

"Über den Schultern, da, wo er hingehört." Wilkes seufzte. "Professor, können wir irgendwas machen, damit er wieder vernünftig wird?"

 

Flitwick schmunzelte. "Das einzige, was auf Dauer helfen wird, ist, ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen."

 

Wilkes wirkte nicht erfreut über diese Neuigkeit. Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass Severus nicht unbedingt ein angenehmer Patient war – jedenfalls für die Leute, die den Fehler machten, _nicht_ krank und auch keine Krankenschwestern zu sein. Severus wusste, dass er unleidlich war, wenn er krank war, aber er bestand darauf, dass er diese Ungerechtigkeit mit seiner Umgebung teilte. Momentan jedoch teilte er nur seine verwirrte Benommenheit mit seiner Umwelt, was Potter, der sich im Hintergrund hielt, ausgesprochen lustig fand. Lupin hatte wenigstens den Anstand, besorgt zu tun. Wilkes sah finster auf Severus herab. Severus erwiderte den Blick neutral, was aber auch daran liegen mochte, dass er seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte.

 

"Hilf mir hoch", befahl er schließlich.

 

Wilkes schnaubte. "Fehlt da nicht was?"

 

"Pronto!"

 

"Wie kann ich so einer freundlichen Bitte widerstehen", sagte Wilkes sarkastisch, griff Severus jedoch unter die Arme, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

 

"Mr. Snape –", begann Flitwick, aber Severus ignorierte ihn. Er hatte eine ganz andere Problematik, nämlich die, dass seine Beine sich in Götterspeise verwandelt zu haben schienen und sein Gewicht nicht tragen wollten.

 

So schwer war er nun doch auch wieder nicht!

 

Flitwick sah sich das Ganze eine Weile lang an. Wilkes war nicht dafür gebaut, Severus aufrecht zu halten, zumindest nicht dauerhaft, und Severus war in keinem Zustand, der es ihm erlaubte, selbstständig zu stehen. Beide Jungen wussten das, was sie aber nicht wirklich davon abhielt, es trotzdem zu versuchen. Auch wenn sie immer darauf beharrten, dass Gryffindors die Idioten waren, die mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollten, so versuchten sie doch zumindest, mit dem Kopf durch die geschlossene Tür zu rennen. Flitwick seufzte.

 

"Mr. Potter, helfen Sie Mr. Snape", sagte er.

 

Potter sah ihn schockiert an. "Warum _ich_?!"

 

Er war jedoch nicht der Einzige, der entsetzt war. Wilkes war so überrascht über diese Idee, dass er Severus fast fallen gelassen hätte. Tatsächlich waren es nur seine Reflexe, die es verhinderten, denn Severus war so vom Donner gerührt, dass seine Beine unter ihm nun vollends ihren Dienst versagten und Wilkes fast fürchtete, er würde vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen. Lupin schien die Situation zu amüsieren.

 

Flitwick blinzelte. "Nun, meine Herren, das ist nicht der Weltuntergang."

 

Vier Augenpaare richteten sich ungläubig auf ihn. Severus bangte um sein Wohlergehen, sollte er zulassen, dass Potter ihm unter dem Deckmantel der Hilfe die Arme auskugelte oder ihn durch die Gänge zerrte und schleifte. Da würde er lieber hier zurückbleiben und sich seinem Schicksal ergeben, sollten die Gremlins ihn finden. Andererseits gab es auch die Möglichkeit, dass jemand _anderes_ ihn fand, jemand _Schlimmeres_. Zum Beispiel Black und Pettigrew. So sehr es ihn auch ärgerte, es zuzugeben, aber er hasste Black mehr als Potter. Abgesehen davon, Black war in Begleitung von Pettigrew, was bedeutete, dass jegliche Handlungen gegen Severus mit Jubel und Applaus verbunden waren. Mit Lupin als zusätzlichen Gryffindor würde er sich nur mit Ignoranz auseinandersetzen müssen.

 

Apropos, warum sollte eigentlich _Potter_ ihm helfen? Potter war bekanntermaßen einer von Severus' Erzfeinden, während Lupin _nur_ ein Feind war.

 

"Wieso ich?"

 

"Wieso Potter?"

 

Severus sah finster zu Potter. Potter erwiderte den Blick mit gleicher Vehemenz. Flitwick seufzte. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Wilkes kann Mr. Snape offensichtlich nicht alleine aufrecht halten. Mr. Lupin wäre, an sich, eine Möglichkeit, aber Sie werden mir sicher zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass er nach... seiner Krankheit... noch nicht wieder in der Verfassung dazu ist."

 

Severus hob leicht eine Augenbraue und sah Lupin an. Jetzt, wo Flitwick es erwähnte, fiel ihm ein, dass Lupin zuletzt einige Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Die Frage war nur, warum? Lupin war verdammt häufig krank. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine besondere Gryffindor-Krankheit – zum Beispiel Feigheit –, und gehörte deshalb eigentlich unter Quarantäne. Vielleicht hofften sie ja, dass er durch diese Gremlin-Sache seinen Mut einmal zeigte. Severus wusste nicht, warum Lupin ein Gryffindor war, der Junge hatte weniger Rückgrat als Pettigrew, und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Andererseits war er, auch wenn er kein Rückgrat besaß, immer noch eine bessere Gesellschaft als Potter. Lupin versuchte zumindest nie wirklich, ihn mit irgendwelchen Streichen in den Krankenflügel zu schicken.

 

Potter grummelte. "Können wir nicht einfach, keine Ahnung, einen Schwebezauber benutzen oder so?"

 

"Potter", sagte Wilkes spöttisch, "wir befinden uns auf einem Schlachtfeld. Glaubst du wirklich, einer von uns hat Lust darauf, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, Severus in einer schwebenden Position zu halten, wenn es bedeutet, sich nicht verteidigen zu können, wenn die Gremlins angreifen?"

 

"Ach, und wenn man Snape durch die Gänge schleift, ist das besser?"

 

Lupin seufzte leise. Severus ließ sich in eine sitzende Position sinken und lehnte sich abwesend an Wilkes' Beine. So, wie es aussah, würden sie noch einige Zeit damit verbringen, eine Lösung für ihr kleines Transportproblem zu finden. Er sah zu Flitwick, der amüsiert, aber auch wachsam wirkte. Warum sprach er nicht einfach ein Machtwort? War es, weil Potter ein Gryffindor war, und man einem Gryffindor natürlich keine Befehle erteilen konnte? Oder war es ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, dass Flitwick kindisches Benehmen ignorierte und nur darauf wartete, dass die Beteiligten es selbst herausfanden? Nun, Letzteres würde nicht in näherer Zukunft passieren.

 

"Potter, was er meint, ist folgendes: Ihr wärt vielleicht bewegungstechnisch eingeschränkt, hättet aber eine Hand frei für euren Zauberstab." Severus sah Potter herausfordernd an. "Es ist vielleicht nicht optimal, alles in allem, aber besser als deine Schwebeidee."

 

Potter knirschte mit den Zähnen, gab es aber auf, sich zu widersetzen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem mahnenden Blick, den er sowohl von Flitwick als auch von Lupin erhielt. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Severus zu, bis er neben ihm stand, und sah mit Abscheu auf ihn herab. "Wehe, du tatschst mich irgendwie an", zischte er, als er mit einem Ausdruck tiefen Ekels Severus' rechten Arm um seine Schultern schlang. Er ging dabei nicht besonders sanft vor und Severus sog scharf die Luft ein.

 

"Unter den gegebenen Umständen bezweifle ich, dass ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage wäre", presste Severus ohne üblichen Spott hervor. "Und es wäre mir lieb, wenn du mir nicht den Arm auskugelst, Potter. Der ist schon verletzt genug, herzlichen Dank."

 

Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, und Wilkes half ihm schnell, indem er sich seinen anderen Arm um die Schultern schlang. Severus hing mehr als stand zwischen ihnen, und hätte Wilkes nicht seinen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, wäre er wohl nicht lange in dieser Position verblieben. Es ärgerte ihn, es zuzugeben, aber die beiden Jungs waren größer als er selbst, und es war eine verdammt unangenehme Haltung, musste er doch leicht auf Zehenspitzen gehen, um sich nicht die Arme zu verrenken. Potter schnaubte und sah weg. Severus ignorierte ihn. Sein Atem kam stoßweise, und er wusste, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

 

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Wilkes. Severus nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Dann los."

 

* * *

 

Ihre Gruppe kam nur langsam voran, und immer wieder wurden Severus besorgte Blicke zugeworfen. Mit jeder Minute schien es ihm schlechter zu gehen, aber egal, wie man es drehte und wendete, es war ihnen nicht möglich, etwas dagegen zu tun. Flitwick hatte zwischendurch immer mal wieder versucht, Severus mit ein paar Kühlzaubern zu helfen, aber es half nur mäßig - Severus' Temperatur stieg, die Wunde an seiner Hand war offenbar entzündet. Wenn sie nicht zusahen, dass sie Severus bald in den Krankenflügel brachten, könnte die gesamte Sache böse für ihn enden.

 

"Mensch, Snape", grummelte Potter, "lass dich gefälligst nicht so hängen!"

 

Severus gab einen Laut von sich, den man nur mit viel gutem Willen als ein Wort interpretieren konnte. Das war eigentlich schon Beweis genug dafür, dass Severus' Zustand sehr schlecht war. Und wenn das nicht reichte, dann doch ein Blick in seine glasig-glänzenden Augen. Flitwick sah ihn besorgt an. Severus selbst merkte davon kaum etwas. Ihm ging es scheußlich, er fühlte sich wie personifiziertes Elend, aber gleichzeitig war er zu stolz, um darum zu bitten, sich ausruhen zu können. Es war unwichtig, dass er nur von Wilkes und Potter aufrecht gehalten wurde, dass er mehr geschleift wurde als ging – er konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass er sich irgendwo in eine Ecke setzen und warten sollte, bis die Krise vorüber war. Er war einfach nicht der Typ dafür. Außerdem, er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und wenn er auf dem Zahnfleisch kriechen musste, dann würde er das tun.

 

Das war etwas, wo er sehr gryffindorisch veranlagt war, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, weder vor sich selbst noch vor Zeugen.

 

"Er sieht schlimm aus", bemerkte Lupin. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihn irgendwo absetzen, damit er sich ausruhen kann?"

 

Severus zog die Brauen ein wenig zusammen, aber der Geste mangelte es an seiner üblichen Ausdruckskraft. Es war mehr der Versuch dessen. Er versuchte, Lupin anzusehen, seinen Blick zu fokussieren, aber es funktionierte nicht. Er stierte mehr ins Nichts, doch es war egal. Nur der Wille zählte.

 

"Ich kann dich hören", murmelte Severus vor sich hin, eigentlich willens, noch mehr dazu zu sagen, aber unfähig, die Worte zu formen.

 

Potter schnaubte. "Aber er kann dich nicht hören, Snape." Er justierte seinen Griff um Severus. "Du wirst langsam schwer."

 

Severus antwortete nicht darauf. Er hatte nichts zu sagen, doch selbst wenn es der Fall gewesen wäre, so war er nicht in der Verfassung dafür. Er war mehr damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, wie er seine Beine benutzte. Sie fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an, was daran liegen mochte, dass er müde und erschöpft war, und er stolperte alle paar Schritte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kleinkind, das versuchte, laufen zu lernen. Ein Versuch, der kläglich zu scheitern drohte.

 

"Snape, nun lass dich nicht schleifen wie einen Sandsack", grollte Potter und justierte erneut seinen Griff.

 

"Ich bin kein Sandsack", brachte Severus hervor.

 

"Dann eben ein Schleimbeutel." Potter drehte den Kopf, um nach hinten zu sehen. "Wenigstens hinterlässt du keine Schleimspur."

 

"Potter, halt die Klappe", unterbrach Wilkes. "Wenn du nichts Gescheites zu sagen hast, dann tu uns allen einen Gefallen und üb dich in der hohen Kunst des Schweigens."

 

Obwohl die Aufforderung von einem Slytherin stammte, kam Potter ihr nach. Severus wusste, der Weltuntergang war nahe. Aber er stand bereits seit dem Punkt bevor, als Potter tatsächlich einen Handschlag getan hatte, um ihm zu helfen. Ohne sein eigenes Ego dadurch aufzupolieren. Ohne die Slytherins im gleichen Atemzug lächerlich machen zu können. Severus dachte darüber nach. War Potter vielleicht ein Betrüger? Funktionierte Vielsafttrank eigentlich auch bei Gremlins? Obwohl, dann hätte Potter ihn vermutlich ebenfalls gebissen und ihm die Tollwut übertragen. Oder aber Gryffindoritis.

 

"M'is' schlecht", stöhnte Severus und ließ den Kopf hängen.

 

Wilkes sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Wir wissen, dass es dir schlecht geht, Sev."

 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, was darauf hinaus lief, dass er ihn herumrollen ließ. "Schlecht", wiederholte er.

 

Potters Augen weiteten sich. "Ich glaub, der kotzt uns gleich vor die Füße!"

 

Wilkes warf ihm einen Blick zu, bereit seinen Freund zu verteidigen, aber Severus gab ein klägliches Geräusch von sich, das vielleicht auch ein Würgen sein könnte. Potter hatte recht. Sie ließen Severus vorsichtig zu Boden, wobei Wilkes ihn davon abhielt, vorneüber zu kippen. Severus wankte, bevor er auf die Knie sank. Er beugte sich vor, erneut würgend. Flitwick und Lupin wurden nun ebenfalls darauf aufmerksam. Blitzschnell beschwor Flitwick einen Eimer. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Severus erbrach sich zitternd. Wilkes fluchte innerlich, denn Potter hatte sich natürlich sofort abgeseilt. Und allein konnte er Snape nicht aufrecht halten und ihm gleichzeitig die Haare aus dem Gesicht halten. Er sah auf.

 

"Lupin! Beweg deinen Arsch hier rüber!", fauchte er.

 

Potter wurde wütend. "Red nicht so mit ihm!"

 

"Fahr zur Hölle, Potter", schnappte Wilkes. "Ich habe keinen Nerv für deine Idiotien."

 

Lupin beendete den Streit, indem er um Potter herumtrat und sich auf Severus' andere Seite kniete. Wilkes sah ihn auffordernd an. Lupin seufzte, griff aber, wenngleich mit Missfallen, nach Severus' Haaren. Severus sah nicht einmal auf. Es schüttelte seinen ganzen Körper, während er sein Essen hervorwürgte. Aber auch danach konnte er nicht aufhören, was ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er zitterte. Wilkes sah unsicher drein, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte.

 

Flitwick trat zu ihnen und übernahm Lupins Stelle. Er strich Severus die Haare zurück, aber um einiges sanfter als Lupin es getan hatte. Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Ganz ruhig", meinte er leise. "Wir kriegen das wieder hin, Severus. Versuche, ganz ruhig zu atmen."

 

Flitwicks Methode zeigte Wirkung. Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, aber schließlich beruhigte Severus sich wieder. Er ließ sich matt zurückfallen, und sah Flitwick an. Der kleine Zaubertranklehrer lächelte aufmunternd und beschwor ein Glas Wasser für ihn. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Severus danach greifen, aber seine Arme schmerzten. Er sah erneut zu Flitwick, der sein Dilemma offenbar verstand und ihm half, ein wenig zu trinken. Wilkes saß die ganze Zeit daneben und fühlte sich ein wenig nutzlos. Dennoch, als Severus sich ein wenig an ihn lehnte, vergaß er den Gedanken wieder. Severus war in keiner Position, sich seine Hilfe auszusuchen, und Wilkes war ein Idiot, wenn er sich darüber aufregte.

 

"Geht es?", fragte er.

 

Severus nickte schwach. "Ich denke."

 

Flitwick stand auf. "Wir werden zusehen, dass wir dich zu jemandem bringen, der mehr von Heilkünsten versteht, Severus." Er sah zu den Gryffindors. "Mr. Potter?"

 

Seine Stimme hatte sich von verständnisvoll-besorgt zu enttäuscht-kühl gewandelt. Der Zauberkunstprofessor war offensichtlich mehr als nur unzufrieden mit Potters Verhalten. Wilkes gestattete sich ein verstecktes Lächeln. Potter grummelte vor sich hin, kam aber herüber, um Severus wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.

 

Sie setzten ihren Weg langsam fort.

 

* * *

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da geriet ihre kleine Prozession erneut ins Stocken. Diesmal war es jedoch nicht wegen Severus. Flitwick hatte den Schülern bedeutet, stehen zu bleiben. Severus hob leicht den Kopf, neugierig, was es diesmal war. Wenn er nicht der Grund war, dann mussten es die Gremlins sein – und auch, wenn er dahinsiechte, so war er nicht dumm. Was auch immer es war, es war gefährlich, und in seinem momentanen Zustand war Wachsamkeit noch wichtiger.

 

"Ws'n los?"

 

"Spinnen", sagte Wilkes schaudernd. " _Große_ Spinnen."

 

"Spi...?" Severus blinzelte. "Wie ...?"

 

Flitwick bedeutete ihnen, still zu sein. "Wenn wir Pech haben, stammen die Spinnennetze vor uns von Acromantulas."

 

"Acromantulas?", fragte Lupin verwirrt. "Sind die nicht in Südamerika heimisch?"

 

"Wir haben eine Kolonie im Wald", bemerkte Flitwick abwesend, während er die Netze untersuchte.

 

Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn. Acromantulas im Verbotenen Wald? Nun, es war nicht unbedingt abwegig. Auch wenn er sich fragte, wie sie dahin gekommen waren. Was ihm jedoch Spanisch erschien, war die Tatsache, dass diese ins Schloss gekommen sein sollten. Das würde bedeuten, dass die Situation noch schlimmer war, als sie alle angenommen hatten. Dabei sollte man meinen, dass es Schutzbanne oder ähnliches gab, die die Monster im Verbotenen Wald daran hinderten, ins Schloss zu gelangen. Aber am Ende lief alles sowieso darauf hinaus, dass Hogwarts eine einzige Katastrophe war, was Sicherheitsvorkehrungen betraf. Oder Kontrollen. Oder irgendeine Form von gesundem Menschenverstand. Wie sonst hatte es soweit kommen können, dass Hogwarts von kleinen grün-grauen Monstern heimgesucht wurde?

 

Wilkes' Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er in ähnlichen Bahnen dachte. "Professor", sagte er langsam, "wollen Sie uns ernsthaft weismachen, dass im Verbotenen Wald eine Kolonie von Spinnen haust, die vom Ministerium als Zauberertöter klassifiziert werden?"

 

"Zauberertöter?", fragte Potter spöttisch. "Acromantulas sind zwar höchst gefährlich, aber -"

 

"- werden auch Zauberertöter genannt." Severus hätte an dieser Stelle vermutlich den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn er nicht Sorge hätte, dass er herunterfiel. Es fühlte sich so an. "Lern lesen."

 

"Denn wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil", murmelte Wilkes. Er wandte sich erneut an Flitwick. "Professor, _meinen_ Sie das ernst?"

 

Flitwick drehte sich zu ihnen um, fast schon etwas wie ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Nun, nun, es besteht eigentlich keinerlei Risiko. Die Kolonie im Wald ist, trotz Klassifizierung, normalerweise keine Gefahr für die Bewohner von Hogwarts."

 

"Jaah ...", sagte Severus gedehnt, "unter _normalen_ Umständen ..."

 

"Ich frage mich vielmehr, _wieso_ eine Kolonie im Wald ist", sagte Lupin mit einem bedeutsamen Blick zu Potter.

 

Wenn es Severus besser gehen würde, hätte er vermutlich jetzt nachgeforscht, was der Grund für diesen Blick war. So jedoch registrierte er ihn zwar, aber er erschien ihm nicht wichtig genug. Stattdessen musste er mit Unmut zugeben, dass Lupin keine dumme Frage gestellt hatte. Es war ein Rätsel, wie eine Acromantulakolonie in den Verbotenen Wald kam, wenn sie doch in Südamerika heimisch waren. Sie konnten schlecht herübergeschwommen sein. Fliegen konnten sie auch nicht. Also musste jemand sie dort hingebracht und ausgesetzt haben - aber wer? Und warum? Und warum hatte niemand etwas dagegen unternommen?

 

"Das, Mr. Lupin, ist eine Frage, die ich Ihnen nicht beantworten kann." Flitwick sah sie streng an. "Zudem würde ich meinen, dass wir momentan andere Probleme haben."

 

Was so viel bedeutete wie: Fragt nicht weiter, ich werde euch keine Antwort geben. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Flitwick wusste etwas, aber offensichtlich war es geheim. Wenn diese ganze Gremlin-Geschichte ausgestanden war, dann wusste Severus, was als nächstes auf seiner Liste stand - herausfinden, was es mit der Acromantulakolonie auf sich hatte. Bis dahin ... er würde zusehen, dass er nicht irgendwo in einer Ecke endete.

 

Potter justierte einmal mehr seinen Griff um Severus. "Professor, sind die Netze von Acromantulas gewebt und wenn ja, was tun wir?"

 

"Ihnen aus dem Weg gehen", antwortete ihr Lehrer. "In unserer Situation wäre es nicht sehr ratsam, uns mit Riesenspinnen anzulegen. Wir sollten eine Konfrontation vermeiden."

 

Das galt jedoch nur, solange die Konfrontation auch sie mied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hier geht es nicht weiter!", klagte Potter. "Das ist mindestens die zehnte Sackgasse!"

 

Das stimmte nicht ganz, befand Severus. Es war keine Sackgasse per se - der Weg war lediglich blockiert. Von einem großen, klebrigen Spinnennetz, dessen Besitzer vermutlich irgendwo in der Nähe herumlungerte und auf Beute lauerte. Aber es war _keine_ Sackgasse.

 

"Mr. Potter, ich verstehe Ihren Unmut, aber Ihr Wehklagen wird uns auch nicht weiterhelfen", sagte Flitwick. Es musste einer der seltenen Momente sein, in denen selbst dem sonst so geduldigen Zauberkunstprofessor die Geduld ausging. "Ich würde es Ihnen ja freistellen, einfach weiterzugehen, aber ich bin nun einmal für Ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich."

 

Severus schaffte ein schmales, spöttisches Lächeln, auch wenn er selbst momentan sicherlich mehr das Opfer für Spott und Hohn darstellte. Es galt einfach, diese seltenen Augenblicke zu genießen, egal, wie es ihm gerade ging. Wer wusste schon, wann er wieder die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, einem Lehrer zuzuhören, wie er Wunderpotter in die Schranken wies? Natürlich, es _könnte_ besser kommen, aber Severus wusste nur zu genau, dass das nicht passieren würde. Es würde eher darauf hinauslaufen, dass alles ins Gegenteil verkehrt wurde. Er drehte minimal den Kopf, um Wilkes anzusehen, aber Wilkes' Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Seine Brauen waren zusammengezogen, als würde er angestrengt über etwas nachdenken.

 

Flitwick schlug einen neuen Weg ein, aber Wilkes blieb weiterhin stehen - den Blick noch immer auf die Spinnennetze gerichtet. Severus sah sich in der unangenehmen Situation, dass Potter ihn mehr oder weniger in Richtung des neuen Kurses zog, während Wilkes mit seinem stabileren Griff ihn festhielt. Es war ihm unter normalen Umständen bereits zuwider, aber nun kam zu dem Auseinander-gezogen-werden auch noch Übelkeit, Schwindel und Schmerzen hinzu. Und Pudding in den Beinen.

 

"Sev!" Wilkes hatte nun offenbar bemerkt, dass etwas vor sich ging - leider zu spät. Potter hatte Severus losgelassen, und Wilkes' Griff war nicht genug, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Severus fiel mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden. "Sev?"

 

"Nnngh ..."

 

"Wie geht es dir?"

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen, sein Gesicht immer noch auf dem Boden. _Das_ war definitiv die dämlichste Frage, die er seit langem gehört hatte. _Wie geht es dir?_ \- Blendend! Er lag nur auf dem Boden, hatte sich vermutlich die Nase gebrochen, fühlte sich generell zerschlagen, konnte nicht von selbst wieder aufstehen ... und die Liste ließ sich beliebig fortführen. Er grummelte leise. Wie konnte man da noch so dämlich fragen?

 

"Wilkes", sagte Potter mit einem unterdrückten Lachen, "das war eine Meisterleistung. Und wenn ich das einem Slytherin sage, will das schon etwas heißen!"

 

Mit Mühe drehte Severus den Kopf zur Seite. "... Hilbe?", fragte er betont unbekümmert. "Dur weddas kein Umstädde macht ...", fügte er bitter hinzu. "Ich _mag_ Dregg udd Schtaub, wischt ihr."

 

"Sorry", murmelte Wilkes und griff Severus unter die Arme. "War keine Absicht."

 

"Dassis auch das eidzige, wasch dich vor meider Rache bewah't", zischte Severus, sobald er wieder in einer akzeptableren Position war. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er nun versucht herauszufinden, wie es um sein Gesicht stand - Blut lief ihm in den Mund und seine Nase, sofern noch existent, brannte. "Isses dedd nich' genug, dass ich sobieso scho' lädie't bin?"

 

Potter ergab sich einem Lachanfall, und nicht einmal Lupin und Flitwick konnten ihn davon abhalten, sich vor Lachen zu krümmen. Severus funkelte ihn finster an - auch wenn es seine Wirkung verfehlte -, hielt es aber für besser, es nicht zu kommentieren. Immerhin war er nach wie vor noch irgendwie von Potter abhängig - das war schon schlimm genug, ohne dass Potter ihn nun ebenfalls sabotierte. Wilkes machte einen ziemlich guten Job, was das betraf.

 

"Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir leid tut", protestierte Wilkes.

 

"Dein", meinte Severus, "du hast _Sobby_ gesagt."

 

"Wir hatten mal einen Hauselfen namens Sobby", mischte James sich grinsend ein, aber Severus und Wilkes ignorierten ihn pointiert.

 

"Der Inhalt ist derselbe!" Wilkes schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber wenn du wieder so auf Kleinigkeiten herumreiten kannst, muss es dir ja wieder besser gehen."

 

Severus sagte dazu nichts. Es stimmte, irgendwie. Nur war das _besser_ kein reales Besser, sondern ein eingebildetes. Wie leicht es war, gewisse Dinge für einen Moment zu vergessen. Leider hatte Wilkes ihn daran erinnern müssen, denn jetzt kam alles noch einmal verstärkt zurück. Manchmal sollte man wirklich besser schweigen. Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen, was ihm schwer fiel. Wenigstens war eine blutige Nase nichts, was die heilerischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Truppe überstieg, so dass Flitwick diese Verletzung mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wieder richtete.

 

"Warum hast du die Prozession aufgehalten?", fragte Severus nun wieder normal und sah in die Richtung, in die Wilkes vorher gestarrt hatte.

 

Wilkes zuckte die Schultern. "Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen."

 

Potter nickte gewichtig. "Halluzinationen. Soll bei Slytherins ja häufiger vorkommen. Mit dem ganzen Giftgepansche -"

 

"Mr. Potter, bitte." Flitwick seufzte schwer. "Hören Sie auf, das Haus Slytherin zu verunglimpfen. Ich bin kein Freund von Vorurteilen. Und während ich einsehe, dass es zwecklos ist, Sie davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig anzugiften, würde ich doch darum bitten, dass Sie sich mit Ihren verallgemeinernden Aussagen zurückhalten." Er wandte sich an Wilkes. "Wenn Sie das nächste Mal etwas zu sehen glauben, sagen Sie es mir - so etwas wie eben sollten wir doch vermeiden. Geht es, Mr. Snape?"

 

"Muss ja", antwortete Severus unmotiviert. "Kann ja schlecht hier bleiben, oder?"

 

Flitwick lächelte gequält. "Wir werden zusehen, dass wir Sie irgendwo sicher unterbringen und jemanden finden, der Sie medizinisch versorgen kann. Ihr Zustand ist _wirklich_ besorgniserregend."

 

Severus nickte sacht. Auch wenn er eigentlich immer noch vorhatte, Parlante zu finden, so wusste er, dass er nur noch eine Belastung war. Und es würde auch nicht besser werden, wenn er sich nicht ausruhte. Es mochte ihm gegen den Strich gehen und seinem Stolz vielleicht einen Knacks verpassen, aber da war nichts gegen zu machen. Vor allem, da es seinem Stolz auch nicht wirklich zuträglich war, sich von Potter durch die Gegend schleifen zu lassen. Wenn es nun Stolz gegen Gesundheit ging, dann zog er letzteres vor. Er wünschte nur, er hätte Parlante finden können.

 

Aber bestand überhaupt noch Hoffnung darauf, dass Parlante den Gremlins _nicht_ zum Opfer gefallen war? Oder irgendeinem übereifrigen Schüler oder Lehrer? Ein kleines Pelzknäuel in einem Schloss voller Monster... die Chancen waren nicht zu Parlantes Gunsten. Er seufzte leise und folgte - mit Potters und Wilkes' Hilfe - Flitwick und Lupin in den nächsten Gang.

 

Sie waren nicht einmal um die Ecke gebogen, da brach die Hölle hinter ihnen los.

 

* * *

 

"Was bei Merlins ungewaschenen Unterhosen –?!" James verrenkte sich den Kopf, um zurück zu sehen.

 

Severus fluchte insgeheim, aber drückte sich dabei weitaus gewählter aus. Er konnte nicht sehen, was hinter ihm vorgehen, denn er konnte den Kopf nicht soweit drehen, aber auch Wilkes und die anderen hatten den Kopf gedreht. Und ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sprachen Bände, die in die Verbotene Abteilung gehörten. Oder zumindest in die eingeschränkt zugängliche.

 

"Was denn?", fragte er mürrisch. "Hätte jemand die Güte, mich aufzuklären?"

 

James schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Severus. "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du einiges verpasst hast ... also, die Bienchen und Blümchen –"

 

"Potter!", fauchte Severus. "Hör mit dem Blödsinn auf, wenigstens für eine Minute!"

 

Flitwick hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Meine Herren, bitte", sagte er, "nicht schon wieder. Mr. Potter, Sie sind am besten still. Mr. Snape, es ist nichts, worüber Sie sich Sorgen machen sollten."

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Jetzt mache ich mir erst recht Sorgen."

 

Zum ersten Mal seit einer geschätzten Ewigkeit machte Lupin auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam. "Die Spinnen haben ein, uhm, pelziges Problem." Er lächelte schief und unsicher, und Severus fragte sich, was dieses pelzige Problem war.

 

Noch größere, haarige Spinnen? Vielleicht irgendein anderes Monster, dass aus dem Wald gekrochen war? Hagrid? Nein, letzteres war kein Problem, zumindest nicht wirklich. Nur wenn es um seine Kochkünste ginge. Also etwas anderes. Irgendwann hatten Wilkes und Potter die Güte, sich mit ihm umzudrehen, so dass er selbst sehen konnte, was vor sich ging.

 

Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewiesen sich als unbegründet, denn es war nichts _Schlimmes_. Nein, es war sogar etwas _Gutes_. Severus hatte damit das Ziel dieser ganzen Aktion erreicht, _sein_ Ziel zumindest.

 

"Parlante!", krächzte er.

 

Der kleine, Merlin sei Dank immer noch pelzige Mogwai watschelte auf ihn zu und hing Sekunden später glücklich summend an Severus' Bein. Flitwick trat näher und sah auf das Pelzbündel hinab, ein undefinierbares Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

 

"Mir scheint, er ist genauso hartnäckig wie sein Besitzer", stellte er fest. "Aber erfolgreich."

 

"Mh?", machte Severus, der über seine Freude, Parlante wieder zu sehen, kaum zugehört hatte.

 

Wilkes seufzte. "Sev, er hat eben eine Spinne samt Netz angezündet."

 

Severus blinzelte. "Wie?"

 

"Gute Frage – ich schätze mit Streichhölzern", meinte Lupin und hob Parlante hoch.

 

Parlante quietschte empört, als er von seinem Besitzer weggezogen wurde. Er zappelte und Severus verfluchte seinen Zustand dafür, dass er dem verdammten Gryffindor seinen Mogwai nicht abnehmen konnte. Gleichzeitig bekam er so einen guten Blick auf Parlantes Aufmachung: Er trug etwas, was wie ein Stirnband aussah, und er hatte sich eine Streichholzschachtel auf den Rücken geschnallt, wie einen Pfeilköcher. Er sah aus wie ein Guerilla-Bogenschütze.

 

Lupin hielt den zappelnden Mogwai vor Severus' Gesicht – sofort versuchte Parlante, nach Severus zu greifen und sich an ihm festzuhalten. Bevor er Severus jedoch zu fassen bekam, zog er ihn wieder weg. Dann wiederholte er es. Parlante grummelte.

 

"Lupin ...", sagte Severus warnend, "wenn du nicht augenblicklich damit aufhörst, dann –"

 

"Bist du ihm auf ewig böse?" Potter schnaubte. "Snape, du kannst nicht mal alleine stehen!"

 

"Und? Das wird nicht für immer so sein!"

 

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und setzte den Mogwai schließlich auf Severus' Schulter ab. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie etwas so Niedliches so an dir hängen kann", gab er zu.

 

"Gegensätze ziehen sich an", vermutete Wilkes mit einem schmalen Grinsen. "Aber jetzt, wo du ihn wieder gefunden hast, können wir dich endlich in den Krankenflügel karren, oder?"

 

"... meinetwegen."

 

Parlante versuchte Severus' Kopf zu umarmen und summte ihn ins Ohr. Unter diesen Umständen war es Severus egal, ob man ihn in den Krankenflügel brachte oder einfach irgendwo absetzte. Seine gesamte vorherige Energie war ihm abhanden gekommen, und er merkte, dass er verdammt müde war.

 

Flitwick lächelte. "Dann mal los."

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Snape?"

 

Severus blinzelte träge. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich zu orientieren. Er war im Krankenflügel, ja. Jetzt, nachdem die Aufregung vorbei war, fühlte er sich entsetzlich müde und schwach. Aber das war kein Wunder – Madam Pomfrey war entsetzt gewesen, als er angekommen war. Gleichzeitig war er jedoch recht zufrieden. Sicher, seine Hände waren immer noch bandagiert und er unter strenger Anweisung, nichts Dummes zu tun, aber in der Gesamtheit betrachtet, ging es ihm doch ganz gut. Parlante war wohlbehalten zurück in seiner Obhut, die Gremlins scheinbar alle besiegt und die Verursacher hatten einen Monat Strafarbeit, gewaltigen Punktabzug und obendrein auch noch gestrichene Privilegien erhalten. Und Severus hatte sogar Punkte _bekommen_. Alles in allem war es also keine allzu schlechte Situation.

 

Als er nun aufblickte, sah er in das amüsierte Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore. "Professor", nuschelte er.

 

Dumbledore lächelte. "Sie scheinen bereits in Beschlag genommen ..."

 

Severus folgte seinem Blick und fand Parlante. Er lag leise summend quer über Severus' Oberkörper, wackelte mit den Ohren und schien Severus' Herzschlag zuzuhören. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange Parlante bereits so auf ihm lag – er wog fast nichts, und Severus hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass Parlante und Madam Pomfrey eine Art Streit gehabt hatten. Er war zeitweise davon wach geworden, aber das konnte bereits Stunden her sein. Jedenfalls schien Parlante den Streit gewonnen zu haben.

 

Severus beobachtete den Mogwai noch eine Weile, dann sah er auf. "Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen, Professor?"

 

"Es ist wegen ... Parlante war sein Name?" Dumbledore lächelte auf das Pelzknäuel herab.

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und richtete sich ächzend auf. Parlante quietschte überrascht und klammerte sich an Severus' Hals. "Wegen Parlante?", fragte Severus mit einem Hauch Besorgnis. "Hat Madam Pomfrey sich beschwert? Ich schwöre, er stört nicht, ich meine –"

 

Dumbledore hob eine Hand, um Severus' Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. "Nein, Madam Pomfrey hat sich nicht beschwert. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass Ihr kleiner Mogwai-Freund vielleicht sogar eine positive Wirkung haben könnte." Er seufzte schwer. "Mr. Snape ... Severus ... ich fürchte, mein Besuch ist weitaus ernster. Ich muss Parlante mitnehmen."

 

"Mitnehmen? Aber ... aber ..." Severus starrte auf das kleine Pelztier, das ihm um den Hals hing. "Wieso?", krächzte er.

 

"Sie werden einsehen, dass ein Mogwai große Verantwortung verlangt. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass Sie verantwortungslos seien, aber Sie sind trotz allem erst fünfzehn." Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. "Sie sollten es nicht als Strafe, sondern als eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme sehen. Sie sind jung, und die Jugend macht Fehler – das ist ganz normal."

 

Severus wusste, dass er Dumbledore nicht würde überzeugen können. Wie auch? Es war fast unmöglich, sich effektiv um Parlante zu kümmern, während er zeitgleich Unterricht hatte. Und was war mit den Ferien? Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken. Aber das war der logische Teil von ihm. Der rationale Part. Was er wusste und was er wollte, waren zwei grundlegend verschiedene Dinge. Wie aus einem Impuls heraus griff er nach dem kleinen Mogwai, als wolle er verhindern, dass er plötzlich verschwand.

 

Dumbledore sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. "Ich verstehe, dass Sie ihn mögen. Aber ich kann darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen." Er streckte die Hand nach Parlante aus. "Geben Sie ihn mir."

 

Severus machte keine Anstalten, dem Folge zu leisten. Im Gegenteil – wenn möglich, dann umklammerte er Parlante nur noch mehr, unwillig, ihn loszulassen. Mit dem Mut der Verzweifelten versuchte er den Mogwai festzuhalten, seine Verletzungen vollkommen ignorierend.

 

"W-was wird mit ihm passieren?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

 

"Man wird sich um ihn kümmern", versicherte Dumbledore.

 

"Nein", unterbrach Severus, " _was_ wird mit ihm passieren?"

 

Dumbledore seufzte. "Jemand wird ihn in Pflege nehmen und –"

 

"Wer?" Severus funkelte ihn wütend an. "Warum versuchen Sie meinen Fragen auszuweichen? Geben Sie es zu – Sie _wissen_ nicht, was mit ihm geschehen wird! Erwarten Sie ernsthaft, dass ich ihn unter diesen Umständen hergebe, ja, auch nur daran _denke_ , ihn herzugeben?"

 

"Sie sind wohl kaum in einer Position, um Forderungen zu stellen", sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt –"

 

"Und ich sage _Ihnen_ ", zischte Severus, "dass Sie ihn nicht kriegen, wenn Sie mir nicht genau sagen können, was mit ihm passiert!"

 

Die beiden Zauberer starrten sich für einen Moment an, keiner gewillt, nachzugeben. Severus musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht wegzusehen – er hatte das unheimliche Gefühl, dass Dumbledores Augen direkt in sein Innerstes blicken konnten, aber wenn er jetzt wegsah, dann konnte er gleich aufgeben. Das hier war ein Kampf der Geister, ein Messen des Willens, und Severus war fest entschlossen, als Sieger hervorzugehen.

 

"Mr. Snape", begann Dumbledore.

 

"Professor", erwiderte Severus kühl.

 

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind wirklich stur, Mr. Snape. Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich in dieser Sache keine Rücksicht auf Ihre Gefühle nehmen kann. Es wäre mir zwar lieber, es mit Ihrem Einverständnis zu tun, aber –"

 

"– aber Sie würden mich auch dazu zwingen", beendete Severus den Satz. "Ich bin kein Idiot, Professor." Er sah auf Parlante hinab. "Aber wieso sollte ich mein Einverständnis geben, wenn Sie mir nicht einmal eine einfache, und vor allem berechtigte, Frage beantworten können?"

 

"Die Sache ist die", sagte Dumbledore nach einem Moment der Stille, "dass ich bisher noch nicht genau weiß, wer ihn in Pflege nehmen kann. Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie ihn in guten Händen wissen wollen – und es ist auch im Interesse aller anderen, dass er eine gute Pflege erhält. Nur die meisten Zauberer sind nicht dazu in der Lage –"

 

Severus wandte sich ab, jedes weitere Wort ignorierend. Er sah mit einem undefinierbaren Blick auf Parlante. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte sich nicht gegen Dumbledore stellen – dazu war er nicht in der richtigen Position. Die einzige Drohung, die er machen konnte, war die, die Schule zu verlassen, und das war eine leere Drohung. Sicher, es gab andere Möglichkeiten, Bildung zu erlangen und einen Abschluss zu machen, aber konnte er sie sich leisten? Eher nicht. Es würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Dumbledore nachzugeben.

 

Aber genau das war der Punkt. Er _wollte_ nicht nachgeben. Und das hatte nicht einmal nur mit Parlante zu tun. Natürlich wollte er nur das Beste für den Mogwai, auch wenn er es vor Zeugen immer geleugnet hätte, aber er benutzte ihn zeitgleich als Vorwand. In Wahrheit wollte er nicht klein beigeben. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht gewinnen lassen. Nicht, nachdem Dumbledore sich als so unfähig erwiesen hatte. Vielleicht tat er ihm ja auch Unrecht, aber Severus war nicht gewillt, Dumbledore auch nur den kleinen Finger zu reichen. Wieso wurde eigentlich Severus bestraft? Die Gryffindors hatten die Katastrophe verschuldet! Severus hatte sich sehr gut um seinen Mogwai gekümmert, und er würde es auch weiterhin schaffen. Es war vollkommen unnötig, Parlante irgendwem anderes anzuvertrauen.

 

"Mr. Snape, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Dumbledore.

 

Severus antwortete, bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte. "Nein."

 

Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er eine denkbar schlechte Antwort gegeben hatte. Dumbledore blinzelte ein wenig überrascht. Severus sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Das war nun wirklich das dümmste, was er hätte sagen können. Jetzt würde Dumbledore nur noch verärgert sein und ihm wohl auch nicht zuhören.

 

"Ich verstehe." Dumbledore stand auf. "Ich werde Parlante gegen Abend heute oder morgen abholen. Das gibt Ihnen genug Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. Vorerst werde ich mich persönlich um ihn kümmern –"

 

"Füttern Sie ihn nicht mit Bonbons", mahnte Severus. Dann schlug er sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund – oder er hätte es getan. So saß er nur mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck da. "D-das meinte ich nicht so...", stammelte er.

 

Dumbledore sah ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg an. "Oh, ich denke, das meinten Sie _genau_ so. Ich werde es einfach als ein Zeichen Ihrer Zuneigung zu Ihrem Freund hier werten." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ich warne Sie jedoch, dass Sie mehr darauf achten sollten, was Sie sagen, Mr. Snape. Irgendwann werden Sie sich durch Ihre Worte noch in des Teufels Küche bringen."

 

Severus nickte stumm, seine Augen auf Parlante gerichtet, damit er Dumbledore nicht ansehen musste. Merlin, war ihm das peinlich! Erst stritt er sich mit dem Schulleiter, dann machte er ihm Vorschriften... fehlte nur noch, dass er ihn beleidigte. Aber wenn er so weitermachte, würde das auch noch irgendwann kommen. Es war wirklich _nicht_ sein Tag. Und am Ende hatte es alles nichts genutzt – Parlante würde ihn verlassen, und möglicherweise würde Severus ihn nie wieder sehen. Nicht, nachdem er sich so verhalten hatte.

 

"... besteht die Möglichkeit, Parlante zu besuchen, während er bei Ihnen ist?", wagte Severus jedoch, wenn auch zögerlich, zu fragen.

 

Dumbledore blieb an der Tür zum Krankenflügel stehen. Er schwieg, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Ich denke, es wird das Beste für Sie sein, wenn Sie es sich nicht noch schwerer machen, Mr. Snape."

 

Dann ging er. Severus blieb und starrte auf seine Hände und lauschte abwesend dem beruhigenden Summen des Mogwais. Irgendwann, wenn er erwachsen war, würde er Parlante zurückholen. Das schwor er sich. Bis dahin würde er hoffen müssen, dass es dem kleinen Mogwai gut ging.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Es dauerte nicht bis zum Abend, dass Severus auf Besuch warten musste. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, dass sie sich die Klinke in die Hand drückten – einmal abgesehen davon, dass Mulciber vermutlich nichts anfassen würde, was in Dumbledores Händen war. Vielleicht mit einer Pinzette oder in diesem Fall einer Zange.

 

"Sieh an, da ist ja der gefallene Held", höhnte Mulciber, kaum dass er ihn sah.

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Er hatte schon einige Krankenbesuche hinter sich – er war in neunzig Prozent der Fälle der Kranke gewesen – und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass _das_ keine angemessene Begrüßung war.

 

Er sah zu Avery, Rosier und Wilkes, einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt. "Welche Laus ist ihm über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte er.

 

Rosier hob eine Augenbraue. "Das weißt du noch nicht? Dumbledore war doch eben hier!"

 

"Urgh", machte Mulciber dazu, aber die anderen ignorierten seinen Unmut.

 

"Hat er dir das nicht erzählt?", fragte Avery.

 

Severus schnaubte. "Sagt mal, wer glaubt ihr bin ich? Irgendein Klon, ein missglückter Doppelgänger oder ein Gryffindor in Verkleidung?"

 

Mulciber warf sich auf das Nachbarbett, einen gehässigen Blick aufgesetzt. "Neuerdings bist du ein Ehrengryffindor, Snape. Von daher..."

 

"Ich bin ein _was_?!"

 

Severus war schockiert. Nein, schockiert war gar kein Ausdruck dafür. Wie konnte man nur so etwas über ihn behaupten? Das war Rufmord der übelsten Sorte! Da hatte er so lange daran gearbeitet, dass man ihn für einen verkappten Schwarzmagier hielt, und jetzt das? Nun gut, an dem Ruf hatte er nicht gearbeitet, der war ihm in den Schoß gefallen, aber er war sehr nützlich. Severus hatte, abgesehen von den Gryffindors, erstaunlich wenig Probleme. Man ging ihm gerne aus dem Weg. Die Slytherins ließen ihn in Ruhe und machten sich nicht über seine abgetragene Kleidung lustig. Und jetzt nannte man ihn einen Ehrengryffindor? Er würde sich nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen lassen können!

 

"Und wie komme ich dazu?", fragte Severus, als die anderen ihm nicht mitteilten, dass es doch nur ein schlechter Scherz war.

 

Avery zuckte die Schultern. "Frag Dumbledore –"

 

"Mit dem stehe ich auf Kriegsfuß. Außerdem frage ich _euch_ ", erwiderte Severus bissig. "Also, was habe ich getan, um diese Schmach ertragen zu müssen?"

 

"Dein Unterbewusstsein hat gesprochen, und es sprach gryffindorisch", bemerkte Mulciber und lehnte sich zurück. "Du bist enttarnt, Snape."

 

"Wovon bei Salazar redest du?", fauchte Severus. "Ich bin _kein_ Gryffindor, und wenn du das noch _einmal_ auch nur implizierst, dann benutze ich den übelsten Fluch, den ich kenne, und hexe dich ins nächste Jahrtausend!"

 

Wilkes lachte. "Wenn es nicht schon in knapp fünfundzwanzig Jahren wäre, würde die Drohung besser wirken", meinte er. Er sah zu Mulciber, dann wieder zu Severus. Severus' Blick war finsterer als der tiefste Punkt der Unterwelt, wenn man das Licht ausmachte. "Okay, okay..." Wilkes seufzte schwer. "Du erinnerst dich daran, dass wir beschlossen hatten, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen? Du warst ziemlich weggetreten..."

 

"Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass da so etwas war", bestätigte Severus.

 

Tatsächlich war es ihm beinahe peinlich, dass er sich nicht erinnerte. Er wusste noch, dass sie Parlante gefunden hatten – der Mogwai lag auch noch immer auf ihm, Merlin sei Dank – und danach... nun, sie waren wohl irgendwie zum Krankenflügel gelangt, nur wusste Severus beim besten Willen nicht mehr, wie genau sie dort hingekommen waren. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er nicht einmal mehr wusste, welcher Tag war.

 

Es konnte gestern gewesen sein oder vor einer Woche. Und das war unheimlich – wie lange war es her? Und was war in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Es war anzunehmen, dass die Gremlins hinüber waren, auch wenn er von niemandem Genaueres dazu gehört hatte. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass alles so normal war. Aber _wie_ hatten sie die Gremlins vernichtet?

 

"Okay, das bedeutet, ich muss dir den ganzen Rest erzählen", stellte Wilkes mit einem tiefen Seufzer fest. "Und das, wo ich ein mieser Geschichtenerzähler bin..."

 

"Märchen trifft es eher", grinste Mulciber. "Zumindest wenn Snape _kein_ Gryffindor ist – was ich trotz allem irgendwie in Zweifel ziehe."

 

"Noch einmal, Mulciber", drohte Severus. "Dann komm ich dir dahin!"

 

"Du und welche Armee?", höhnte Mulciber.

 

Severus lächelte boshaft und hob Parlante, der vor sich hin brummte, etwas an. "Ich habe einen Mogwai und ich _werde_ ihn benutzen!"

 

Mulciber und die anderen wichen zurück. "Das wagst du nicht!", stieß Mulciber hervor, die Hände abwehrend erhoben, auch wenn es sehr unwahrscheinlich schien, dass Severus mit Parlante _werfen_ würde. "Das ist Wahnsinn!"

 

"Wahnsinn?", erwiderte Severus. "Das ist _Gryffindor_!"

 

Statt mit Parlante warf er jedoch nur ein Kissen nach Mulciber. Trotzdem war die Wirkung enorm: Mulciber, fest damit rechnend, von einem Mogwai attackiert zu werden, riss die Arme vor das Gesicht und fiel rücklings vom Bett. Severus lächelte zufrieden, ließ Parlante wieder herunter (der Mogwai fiel ihm sofort wieder um den Hals) und wandte sich an die anderen drei.

 

"Also?", fragte er zuckersüß, während er nach dem nächsten Kissen griff.

 

Rosier schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Merlin, Snape, haben die dir irgendwas ins Essen getan?"

 

"Eben habt ihr mich noch einen Gryffindor genannt – und jetzt, wo ich mich wie einer verhalte, behauptet ihr, ich stünde unter Drogen." Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Entscheidet euch, und wehe euch, ihr wählt nicht weise."

 

"Ja, ja, schon gut." Rosier hob die Hände. "Wilkes, erzähl es ihm!"

 

Wilkes funkelte ihn böse an. "Danke, bist ein echter Freund!" Er wandte sich an Severus. "Die Kurzfassung – du warst ziemlich groggy, irgendwer hat eine blöde Bemerkung zur Gremlinplage gemacht, du hast den Vorschlag gemacht, ein Tränkebad aufzustellen und die Idee hat wider Erwarten sogar funktioniert."

 

Severus starrte ihn an. Das war das Blödeste, das er seit seiner unfreiwilligen Zusammenarbeit mit Potter gehört hatte. Das war zwar kein besonders langer Zeitraum, soweit es ihn betraf, aber wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er Wilkes vorher immer für intelligent gehalten hatte...

 

"Du willst mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass ich irgendetwas von einem Tränkebad gesagt habe und _ihr das auch noch ausprobiert habt_?"

 

"Ich sag's ja, Gryffindors!", meldete sich Mulciber, der sich inzwischen zumindest aufgesetzt hatte. "Vollkommen irre!"

 

Wilkes zuckte die Schultern. "Es hätte nicht schaden können, oder?"

 

"... ich werde das jetzt _nicht_ kommentieren, denn sonst würde ich zugeben müssen, dass eine meiner Ideen, selbst wenn ich im Delirium war, mehr Löcher hatte als Mulcibers alte Socken."

 

Wilkes machte ein Würggeräusch. "Hör auf, ich kriege Albträume!"

 

"Ja, geruchsintensive", fügte Rosier hinzu.

 

Mulciber wurde puterrot im Gesicht. "Könnt ihr mal aufhören, über meine Socken herzuziehen? Was seid ihr? Fußfetischisten?"

 

"Dann würden wir über deine _Füße_ reden", bemerkte Severus sachlich.

 

"Wir sind eher Umweltschützer – deine Socken sind eine Gefahr für die Umwelt, und demnach müssen wir sie – und uns – davor schützen", grinste Avery, der grüne Grüne unter ihnen.

 

"Zu eurer Information", knurrte Mulciber, "die sind alle frisch gewaschen!"

 

Die anderen sahen ihn zweifelnd an. Severus wusste nicht, ob das nur eine Schutzbehauptung war oder ob die Hauselfen sich tatsächlich einmal daran gewagt hatten. Immerhin, die Socken hatten genug Zeit gehabt, weiter zu reifen, und nur weil sie jetzt zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder das Tageslicht erblickt hatten... Er fragte sich zudem, ob es nicht eine viel genialere Idee gewesen wäre, statt einem Säurebad, das gewisse Risiken barg, einfach Mulcibers Socken als Waffe gegen die Gremlins einzusetzen. Nun, jetzt war es wohl zu spät für derlei Überlegungen.

 

"Dann hoffe ich, dass ihr Zustand so bleibt", beschloss Severus schließlich. "Ich will nicht aus dem Krankenflügel kommen, nur um kurz darauf wegen deinen Socken wieder drin zu landen."

 

Wilkes hob die Hände. "Leute, bevor mir schlecht wird – Themenwechsel!"

 

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm war ein Themenwechsel nicht ganz unrecht. "Wann fängt der Unterricht wieder an?", fragte er deshalb.

 

Mulciber sah ihn an, als sei ihm soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Merlin, Snape, du liegst im Krankenflügel und fragst _so was_? Bist du krank?"

 

"Nein, ich tue nur so." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich _nicht_ krank wäre, wäre ich dann im Krankenflügel, mh?"

 

"Ich meinte eine andere Art von krank", schnappte Mulciber. "Verdammter Idiot."

 

Severus ignorierte ihn und sah zu den anderen. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Ihm war klar, dass die anderen nicht so viel auf Schule gaben wie er, aber das war nichts Neues. Schließlich mussten die sich später auch nicht so intensiv um einen Job kümmern. Er sah sich nach einem Opfer für seinen bohrenden Blick um und fand eines in Rosier.

 

"Morgen oder übermorgen", sagte Rosier schließlich. "Und hör auf, so zu gucken, das ist unheimlich."

 

Severus lächelte spöttisch, tat ihm den Gefallen jedoch. "Das heißt, ihr habt genug Zeit, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Wundervoll."

 

"Wenn du es mit ein wenig mehr Begeisterung versuchen würdest, würde ich dir das vielleicht sogar glauben", bemerkte Avery. "Aber da wir nichts Besseres zu tun haben ..."

 

"Halt!", unterbrach Mulciber. "Wir haben garantiert etwas Besseres zu tun! Mir fällt auch bestimmt gleich was ein."

 

Severus schnitt eine Grimasse. Das war so typisch Mulciber. Mulciber war der mieseste Krankenbesucher, den es gab. Andererseits hatte er insofern recht – schlimm, dass Severus ihm _recht_ geben musste – dass sie bestimmt etwas Besseres tun könnten als einfach hier zu hocken und Smalltalk zu betreiben. Wobei, vielleicht war das _die_ Gelegenheit, um seine Smalltalkfähigkeit auszubauen?

 

"Habt ihr schon einen Weihnachtsbaum?", fragte Severus deshalb.

 

Die anderen vier Slytherins sahen ihn an. Avery hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Severus' Stirn.

 

"Fieber scheinst du nicht zu haben", sagte er langsam.

 

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Was? Ich versuche mich hier an Smalltalk!"

 

Mulciber hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass du weniger sinnvolle Fragen stellen sollst, aber _so_ sinnfrei sollten sie trotzdem nicht sein. Merlin, Snape – es ist Oktober!"

 

"Mh ..." Severus dachte darüber nach. "Das ist komplizierter, als ich dachte."

 

"Gib es auf", schlug Wilkes vor. "Du bist einfach nicht der Typ für Smalltalk. Also ... was machen wir jetzt?"

 

"Dumm durchs Ofenrohr in die Berge gucken", erwiderte Severus. "Warum seht ihr euch _überhaupt_ verpflichtet, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich meine, nur weil ich einen ironischen Kommentar mache, heißt das noch nicht, dass ihr dem Folge leisten müsstet."

 

Mulciber zuckte die Schultern. "Ich für meinen Teil bin nur aus Gruppenzwang noch hier. Es ist nämlich erzlangweilig, alleine herumzulaufen. Nicht, dass du das verstehen würdest, Snape. Du kennst die Begriffe _Langeweile_ und _allein_ vermutlich nicht mal, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie deine ganze Person ausmachen..."

 

Wilkes bohrte ihm einen spitzen Ellenbogen in die Seite, was Mulciber effektiv verstummen ließ. Seine Fähigkeit zur Rache wurde jedoch nicht eingeschränkt. Severus beobachtete die beiden mit mildem Interesse. Das war beinahe schon amüsant, und das Wissen darum, dass Wilkes ihn sogar unaufgefordert verteidigte oder zumindest der Ansicht war, dass man _hinter_ seinem Rücken über ihn lästern sollte, war fast schon herzerwärmend.

 

"Drei Knuts auf Wilkes", wandte er sich an Rosier und Avery.

 

Die beiden sahen ihn an, als wäre er irgendwie verrückt geworden.

 

"Eine Galleone dagegen", erwiderte Rosier in einem Tonfall, der zu sagen schien _Was sind Knuts für ein Wetteinsatz?_

 

Die Antwort wäre gewesen: _Einer, den ich mir leisten kann_. Aber natürlich sagte Severus das nicht, sondern sah fragend zu Avery.

 

"Fünf Sickel auf ein Unentschieden", meinte er schulterzuckend. "Auch wenn das hufflepuffisch klingt."

 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, muss das die slytherin'schste Variante sein."

 

Die drei schwiegen und beobachteten Wilkes und Mulciber, die es geschafft hatten, das Niveau ihres Streits deutlich zu senken. Wilkes hatte Mulciber gekratzt und Mulciber war nun dabei, an Wilkes' Haaren zu ziehen. Alles in allem, stellte Severus fest, wirkte es wie ein Zickenkrieg, und _das_ war eine geniale Möglichkeit für Erpressung.

 

Am Ende gewann Avery die Wette, da Madam Pomfrey hereinkam und einen Anfall bekam, weil es _ein Krankenflügel und keine Gladiatorenarena_ war. Nun, Severus befand, dass drei Knuts kein großer Verlust waren. Es war unterhaltsam gewesen – und Mulciber und Wilkes wurden dazu verdonnert, auch im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Damit war für einen amüsanten Zeitvertreib gesorgt.

 

* * *

 

"Endlich!"

 

Mulciber reckte die Hände in die Luft, was ihm nur einen unleserlichen Blick von Severus einbrachte. Severus hatte recht behalten – Mulciber und Wilkes waren, im Doppelpack und ans Bett gekettet, ein amüsanter Zeitvertreib. Nur hatte er bei seinem Plan leider vergessen, dass Mulciber eine unsägliche Schnarchnase war, so dass er um seinen gesunden Schlaf gebracht worden war.

 

Es war also mit einem Gemisch aus Erleichterung und der Sorge um Langeweile, mit dem Severus die Entlassung von Mulciber und Wilkes aufnahm. Er selbst war laut Madam Pomfrey noch lange nicht soweit, dass man ihn aus dem Krankenflügel lassen konnte. Severus stimmte dem zu, aber nur deshalb, weil er hier vor den Gryffindors sicher war, solange seine Zauberstabhand noch nicht wieder vollkommen geheilt war.

 

"Schick mir 'ne Postkarte", sagte Severus schließlich zu Wilkes, da er bei Mulciber vermutlich mit einer Postkartenbombe rechnen durfte nach der letzten Auseinandersetzung. "Bis ich hier raus bin, habe ich vermutlich schon vergessen, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum aussieht. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich befürchte, dass gewisse Individuen die allgemeine Zerstörung dazu genutzt haben, um das Schloss in einen unerträglich roten Zustand zu tauchen ..."

 

Mulciber schnaubte. "Bist du sicher, dass Wilkes _schreiben_ kann?"

 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Nun, da _seine_ Schrift um Meilen leserlicher ist als deine... ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

 

Er kraulte Parlante, der die ganze Zeit nicht von ihm abgelassen hatte, abwesend hinter den Ohren. Er hatte eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore ihn bereits am Vorabend holen würde. Und jetzt war es Mittag. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Dumbledore auftauchte.

 

Und so sehr er es auch begrüßen würde, nicht schon wieder _allein_ mit Dumbledore zu sein – der Mann war ihm einfach nicht geheuer – so war es besser, wenn Mulciber und Wilkes gingen. Es würde nur in Streit ausarten. Und Mulciber könnte sich dazu verleiten lassen, sie alle in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, einfach, weil er Dumbledore nicht ausstehen konnte.

 

"Snape, du bist ein Arsch", stellte Mulciber finster fest.

 

Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Und du ein Arschgesicht mit Ohren, Mulciber." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt, da das geklärt ist, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du dich verziehst. Deine Anwesenheit scheint meiner Rekonvaleszenz abträglich zu sein."

 

Er bekam nur einen seltsamen Blick von Mulciber. Wilkes seufzte und wünschte ihm eine gute Besserung, bevor er Mulciber gewaltsam aus dem Krankenflügel schob. Severus sah ihnen nach.

 

Wenn er sich diese Gurkentruppe ansah, dann war es wirklich kein Wunder, wenn man ihn als antisozial bezeichnete.

 

Mit einem leisen Aufseufzen ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Warum tat er sich eigentlich das an? Natürlich, es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, sie teilten schließlich einen Schlafsaal, auch wenn er Mulciber manchmal gerne vor die Tür setzte (er hatte es auch einmal getan), aber das war kein _Grund_. Er war sich ja nicht mal sicher, ob er sie wirklich _Freunde_ nennen konnte. Insbesondere, da sie sich seit bald fünf Jahren mit Nachnamen anredeten. Sicher, in Slytherin waren Nachnamen Gang und Gäbe, immerhin hing da eine Menge an Status mit dran, aber trotzdem... meistens lag es wohl mehr daran, dass die Vornamen ein Gräuel waren. Severus war da keine Ausnahme. Aber konnte man da von Freunden reden? Er war sich nicht so sicher. Insbesondere was ihre generelle Interaktion betraf.

 

"Mr. Snape."

 

Severus unterdrückte einen Stoßseufzer. "Professor Dumbledore", erwiderte er, ohne aufzusehen. Was war mit diesen Leuten, dass sie sich ständig gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand drückten? "Ich bin sonderbar populär in letzter Zeit ..."

 

Er drehte den Kopf und sah den alten Zauberer an. Dumbledore ging nicht auf seine Bemerkung ein, aber vielleicht war er ja draußen Wilkes und Mulciber begegnet. Vor allem Mulciber würde eine gute Erklärung für schlechte Laune sein. Dumbledore setzte sich – natürlich ungefragt – neben sein Bett und lächelte ihn an. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Sollte das verständnisvoll sein?

 

"Sind Sie gekommen, weil Ihnen so viel an meiner Gesellschaft liegt, oder sind Sie nur wegen Parlante hier?", fragte Severus giftiger als vielleicht nötig.

 

Dumbledore gluckste. "Ich könnte nicht behaupten, dass Ihre Gesellschaft kein Erlebnis wäre, Mr. Snape."

 

"Oh, gut, Sie weichen der Frage aus." Severus seufzte nun doch. "... ich schätze, es hilft alles nichts, was?" Er sah auf Parlante hinab. "Sie werden ihn mitnehmen und ich sehe ihn vermutlich nie wieder."

 

Er ignorierte Dumbledore, der sich etwas vorbeugte und ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser ansah. Er sagte nichts, was vermutlich besser so war. Severus war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit Dumbledore zu unterhalten. Nicht, nachdem sein letztes Gespräch so schlecht verlaufen war. Besser, er übte sich in Schweigen. Stattdessen sah er beinahe wehmütig das flauschige Fellknäuel an, das ihm _nicht_ ans Herz gewachsen war. Mit einem leisen Ächzen kämpfte er sich in eine sitzende Position – verdamm seine unnützen Hände! Er sah Dumbledore weiterhin nicht an, aber er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde. Vorsichtig hob er Parlante hoch, was nicht ganz einfach war, wenn man seine Hände so wenig wie möglich benutzen wollte. Dann hielt er den Mogwai stumm Dumbledore entgegen.

 

"Bevor ich es mir anders überlege", murmelte er zur Erklärung.

 

Mit Argusaugen sah er zu, wie Dumbledore ihm den Mogwai behutsam abnahm. Dumbledore schenkte ihm erneut ein Lächeln. "Es ist kein Abschied für immer, wenn Sie wollen", meinte er. "Wenn Ihnen wirklich so viel an ihm liegt ..."

 

Severus nickte nur. Was auch immer Dumbledore weiter sagen wollte, es war verschwendet. Er wusste, dass die Chancen gering waren. Immerhin, er hatte noch zwei Jahre Schule vor sich, mindestens. Und danach? Wer wusste schon, ob er die Zeit fand, sich um einen Mogwai zu kümmern. Und die Frage war auch, ob er es am Ende überhaupt noch _wollte_. Zwei Jahre waren trotz allem eine lange Zeit. Menschen änderten sich. Severus würde in zwei Jahren eine andere Meinung über die jetzige Situation haben als er sie heute hatte.

 

"Nun ..." Dumbledore stand auf. "Ich sollte Ihnen Ihre Ruhe gönnen, Mr. Snape. Werden Sie bald wieder gesund."

 

Severus erwiderte nichts und ließ sich nur noch tiefer in die Kissen sinken. Wären es Kissen der Art "superweich und fluffig", er wäre sicherlich darin versunken wie in Treibsand. Vielleicht wäre es der Situation auch vorzuziehen gewesen, denn Severus konnte sehen, dass es Dumbledore amüsierte. Hoffentlich erstickte er an seinem Süßkram. Natürlich nur, wenn für Parlante gesorgt war.

 

Dumbledore trat vom Bett zurück und Severus beschloss, um jedem weiteren Wort vorzubeugen, die Augen zu schließen und so zu tun, als würde er schlafen. Tot stellen war ihm auch kurz in den Sinn gekommen, aber das würde möglicherweise Chaos und Panik bedeuten. Dennoch, er musste sich zwingen, nicht auf jedes Geräusch zu reagieren. Er konnte hören, wie Dumbledore dastand, allein durch die Abwesenheit von Geräuschen. Er konnte auch Parlante hören, der ein eher trauriges Brummen von sich gab, aber er quietschte nicht. Severus wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, _hätte_ Parlante auch nur Anlass zur Vermutung gegeben, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. So jedoch konzentrierte Severus sich darauf, so zu tun, als würde er einschlafen – da er sowieso krank war, musste er sich auch nicht viel Zeit damit lassen.

 

Er hörte, wie Dumbledore ein paar Schritte ging, aber den Krankenflügel noch nicht verließ. Stattdessen hörte er ein leises Schaben und Klappern. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, was das Geräusch verursachte – die Ringe, mit denen die Vorhänge um die Betten aufgehängt waren, die über die Metallstange gezogen wurden. Scheinbar wollte Dumbledore _wirklich_ , dass er sich ausruhte. Severus wagte es, seine Augen soweit zu öffnen, dass er ein wenig von seiner Umgebung erkennen konnte, ohne freilich zu zeigen, dass er wach war. Wie er erwartet hatte, war da eine weiße Wand zwischen ihm und dem Rest des Krankenflügels. Er schloss die Augen wieder, nur zur Sicherheit. Zu sehen gab es jetzt sowieso nichts.

 

"... schläft", sagte Dumbledore.

 

Severus spitzte sofort die Ohren. Sprach Dumbledore über ihn? Nun, außer ihm war momentan niemand hier, zumindest nicht dauerhaft genug, um wirklich zu _schlafen_.

 

"Gut", sagte Madam Pomfrey. "Diese Jungs haben so einen Radau gemacht ..."

 

Dumbledore gluckste. "Jungs sind eben Jungs und werden sich auch wie Jungs verhalten."

 

Severus unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Das war der Richtige, um so einen Spruch abzulassen. Vor allem, da er diesen Spruch _immer_ brachte, wenn Severus und die Gryffindors sich wieder einmal bekriegten. Würde Dumbledore diesen Spruch auch gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord bringen? Severus mochte wetten, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm in diesem Moment zugestimmt hätte, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass Dumbledore eine Meise hatte. Er wusste genauso gut wie Severus, dass das eine sehr naive Aussage war. Möglich, dass Dumbledore Mulciber noch nie in Aktion erlebt hatte, aber das mit so einem Spruch abzutun ...

 

"... woanders. Merlin, das hier ist eine Krankenstation!"

 

Madam Pomfrey klang aufgebracht, aber Severus bekam nicht mit, was Dumbledore daraufhin sagte. Sagte er überhaupt etwas? Er strengte seine Ohren an, aber vielleicht hatte Dumbledore auch nur eine Geste gemacht. Es war einfach nicht fair – entweder, der Mann redete zu viel, oder er redete gar nicht. Und immer das Gegenteil von dem, was man brauchen konnte. Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Jemanden zu belauschen war nie die beste Möglichkeit, um an Informationen zu gelangen, da es eigentlich _immer_ damit endete, dass man falsche oder unvollständige Informationen erhielt. Aber auf der anderen Seite gab es auch nicht viel Auswahl, oder?

 

"Direktor", sagte Madam Pomfrey nach einer Weile, "was ist eigentlich genau passiert? Ich hatte so viel zu tun, und die Schüler zu fragen ... nun, die meisten waren aufgelöst ..."

 

"Aufgelöst ist ein gutes Stichwort", meinte Dumbledore amüsiert. "Die Idee war wirklich Gold wert, muss ich sagen – und das nicht nur wegen dem Namen. Sie hat das Problem im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _aufgelöst_."

 

Severus runzelte im Schutze des Vorhangs die Stirn, die Augen jedoch weiterhin geschlossen. Seine Idee hatte das Problem aufgelöst? Oder meinte Dumbledore etwas anderes als das Tränkebad, das Mulciber und die anderen erwähnt hatten? Wie man das jedoch als eine Lösung bezeichnen konnte... die Gremlins hatten schließlich ein ganzes Tränke _labor_ geplündert und waren mutiert. Zu denken, dass man ihnen mit anderen Tränken zu Leibe rücken konnte, war purer Wahnsinn.

 

"... Tränke. Aber welcher Trank würde ...?"

 

"Nein, nicht Tränke", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Glucksen in der Stimme. "Ich denke, Mr. Snape hat, trotz seiner guten Leistungen im Bereich der Zaubertränke, etwas viel Naheliegenderes gemeint."

 

"So?" Madam Pomfrey klang skeptisch. "Was sollte naheliegender sein als Tränke? Insbesondere da der Junge kaum bei Bewusstsein war, als sie ihn herbrachten – und sein Zustand davor war auch nicht viel besser."

 

Das fragte Severus sich allerdings auch. Was war so naheliegend, dass er jetzt, wo er wieder im vollen Besitz seiner geistigen Kräfte war, nicht darauf kam? Es war kein Trank, scheinbar. Und das schloss sehr viele der Dinge, die ihm auf Anhieb eingefallen waren, aus. Aber Flüche waren ineffektiv, und außerdem hatte Wilkes eindeutig _Tränkebad_ gesagt. Was war also einem Trank ähnlich, ohne einer zu sein? Und es musste etwas sein, an das er dachte, oder denken konnte, wenn es ihm wirklich, _wirklich_ schlecht ging.

 

Ihm fiel absolut nichts ein. Am Ende hatte Dumbledore nur kryptische Hinweise gegeben, die Severus Kopfschmerzen bereiteten.

 

"Das, Poppy, ist etwas, was ich nicht erklären kann", meinte Dumbledore nur. "Fest steht jedoch, dass Mr. Snapes Idee uns von einem Großteil der Plage befreit hat."

 

"Ja, aber _womit_?", fragte Madam Pomfrey ungeduldig. "Wenn es etwas Gefährliches ist –"

 

"Ich würde es durchaus gefährlich nennen", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu, und Severus hätte in diesem Augenblick gerne gewusst, _wie_ gefährlich. "Aber die Situation ist bereinigt, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Snape vernünftig genug ist, um diese Fähigkeit nicht anders anzuwenden, als zu dem Zweck, zu dem sie erfunden wurde."

 

"Direktor ...", Madam Pomfrey klang nun entnervt. "Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob Sie mich ärgern wollen."

 

"Natürlich nicht."

 

"Direktor."

 

"Poppy."

 

"Sagen Sie mir endlich, _was_ es war."

 

"Oh, ich glaube, man nennt es _Königswasser_ , aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was genau das ist. Es scheint jedenfalls kein Zaubertrank zu sein – man kann weder Zaubertränke noch Lebensmittel beschwören, deshalb kann es wohl in keine dieser Kategorien gehören."

 

Severus unterdrückte ein lautes Schnauben und schluckte auch das Lachen herunter. Königswasser. Er hatte _wirklich_ Königswasser vorgeschlagen? Das war so... es gab kein Wort, um das zu beschreiben. Es war einerseits sehr muggel, da Zauberer so gut wie nie mit Säuren hantierten. Also wirklich, wie war er auf Königswasser gekommen? Aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, welche irrsinnige Idee er gehabt hatte. Und auch, _wie_ diese umgesetzt worden war. _Rora aquam regis_. Einer der kaum bekannten Zaubersprüche, die er für sich angepasst hatte. Eine Mischung aus Salpetersäure und Salzsäure – sehr ätzend. Aber dass Dumbledore das nicht kannte ...

 

Besser, er erfuhr gar nicht erst davon. Solches Wissen würde Severus normalerweise nicht heraus posaunen – _gefährlich_ war durchaus eine gute Beschreibung. Insbesondere, wenn scheinbar keiner eine Ahnung davon hatte, _wie_ gefährlich.

 

Mit einem fast sardonischen Lächeln glitt Severus schließlich in einen entspannten Schlaf über. Königswasser, in der Tat.

 

* * *

 

**Währenddessen...**

* * *

 

Die Nacht hielt Einzug. Hogwarts lag in Stille da, fast so, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Die letzten Spuren des Chaos waren noch nicht beseitigt, aber es würde nicht lange dauern, bis auch sie verschwunden waren. Die ganze Angelegenheit würde vorbei sein, nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, sondern zu einer Geschichte werden. Eine Geschichte, deren Ausgang gut war und der eine Botschaft angedichtet wurde.

 

Diese Botschaft würde aber die wichtigsten Punkte außer Acht lassen.

 

Zum einen war es die Angst, die noch immer herrschte. Sie würde auch noch länger anhalten, und ganz unbegründet war sie sicherlich nicht.

 

Die Gestalt, die sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit an der Schlossmauer entlang schlich, war der beste Beweis dafür. Die Idee, Königswasser zur Eliminierung der Plage zu verwenden, war gut gewesen. Effektiv. Aber nicht gründlich genug.

 

Etwas blieb immer zurück. Und so war es doch keine große Überraschung, dass dem auch dieses Mal so war. Ein Unheil, das nur auf seine Chance wartete. Und sie würde kommen. Irgendwann. Vielleicht nicht hier. Vielleicht würden Jahre und Jahrzehnte ins Land ziehen, und man würde die Geschichte irgendwann vergessen. Aber etwas war zurückgeblieben.

 

Etwas hatte _überlebt_. Und Dank den Zauberern besaß es einen Namen und _Wissen_ und es hatte die Fähigkeit zu _warten_.

 

Mit einem finsteren Grinsen auf dem reptilienartigen Gesicht schlich sich der letzte Gremlin aus dem Schloss und verschwand im dunklen Wald.

 

**~ E N D E ~**

 

 


End file.
